Strictly Professional
by IMakeDirtyLove
Summary: Edward's Bella's best friend and boss. But will one night change that forever? will Edward confess to how he feels before it's too late to turn back? Will she ever realise her soul mate's closer than she thinks and do what's right? Co-wrote with BaTmAn94
1. Prologue

**Hello Everybody!**

**I am happy to say I have started a new story that I have co-wrote with the awesome and amazing BaTmAn94! **

**I want to thank my inspiration! My mind! And the office, the fanfic, not the tv show! Lol!**

**And most of all I'd like to thank Batman, you are cool dude and you are an amazing writer with an amazing imagination! Keep up the good idea's and we'll soon have twilight! **

***Evil laugh* twilight will be ours, and Edward will be my personal sex slave! lol!**

**Basically, I don't own twilight, but I will, hopefully... someday...**

**Strictly Profession**

**Prologue**

**Seven Months Ago...**

It was nine thirty on Monday morning, the fifth of January when Carlisle walked into the office to talk especially to me and to introduce me to to my new boss, Edward Cullen.

Carlisle walked in, looking as handsome as ever. He had platinum blond hair that was combed back into perfection, he had amazing blue eyes that were the colour of the ocean. He had a body that any man of any age would kill for. Even though he was in his late forties, he still looked like he was in his twenties.

Carlisle smiled brightly at me.  
"Good morning Bella!," he greeted me cheerfully.

I grinned at him. "Hello Carlisle. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you, I trust you are well?"

I nodded and laid the papers I had organised on my desk.

"Of course, you know that I'm here to introduce you to my son and your new boss, so, lets get down to business " he suggested nonchalantly. "Edward can you come here please?"

I heard the faint sound of approahing foot steps coming, and I suddenly felt very nervous. What if he didn't like me? Would I lose my job?

Then when Edward walked in, I forgot all my worries. There was nothing apart from him.

I couldn't understand how handsome he was! Edward had untamed bronze hair that I would call, sex hair. _Actually he does look a bit flushed, maybe he had a quickie with Jessica in the closet... _I thought. His body! Oh lord his body! It was holy, his body was godly. He was an angel! You could see is muscles through the suit - the incredibly sexy suit - he wore. But he was not muscular to the extent that his brother Emmett was. His muscles were perfect size for his body. He was perfect. Every inch of him I could see - and anything under the clothes no doubt - was perfection. Edward's eyes are what struck me hardest. They were deep green, I felt like I was drowning when his gaze locked with me. A small whimper that was almost unheard by my self left my mouth. He was too beautiful for words.

Edward smiled at me. But his smile was like no other, it was a panty dropping smile. I just wanted to jump him!

"Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you," Edward said in a husky voice. His voice and his body mixed together was driving me crazy. I could almost feel my little sexual fantasys. I could already begin to feel my panties dampen with the mere thought of it. _Oh lord, this is cruel!_

Edward held out a hand to me which I told immediately. I expected him to shake it, but instead he brought our entwined hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand before releasing it. My underwear by that time was soaked. I'd never been so aroused, full stop! And he hadn't even done anything sexual! I swear I was going insane!

"It's a pleasure to me you too Mr. Cullen," I replied.

"Call me Edward, please. Mr. Cullen makes me sound like a miserable old fart," he insisted, pointing at Carlisle so only I could see.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Lovely to meet you Edward."

"Much better, now I don't feel old!"

"Well, you do look more like his father than the other way round," I retorted cheekily. Edward scowled at me, he looked even sexier if possible.

"If you keep being nice, I'll like you, call me old again, and I will have to punish you," He informed me,wiggling his eyebrows at me, clearly as a joke - But dear lord I hoped so!

"I don't think I'd mind being punished by you _Mr. Cullen_," I teased.

Edward growled quietly, I wasn't sure if it was meant to be a sexy tiger growl, directed towards me - but it was sexy anyway - or whether it was just a sign of frustration._ First one, first one..._The God turned toward Carlisle and grinned, "I like her," he blurted.

I was so happy, I didn't think anything could have made me happier, except for maybe him bending me over my desk and fucking me sensless...mmmhhm..yes that would definately make me happier.

"I'm glad. I told you you still would," Carlisle answered happily.

"Mmhhmm," Edward mumbled before turning back to me. I couldn't help but notice how his gaze raked up my body, lingering on my breasts for a moment or two.

"See some thing you like?," I teased him. He grinned his godly smile again.

"Oh most definatly," Edward responded looking me up and down once more before clearing his throat and giving Carlisle permission to leave. He walked across the hallway towards his office, stopping by me on his way. He leaned down into my ear and whispered seductively, "Oh, I'm really liking what I'm seeing," before disappearing into his office,through the only door in the hallway. I shuddered happily at his words and wondered how I'd got so lucky as to have him as my boss. _Santa came early this year!_

**Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Tell me please! **

**We're working, bare with us! But I'm sure, More reviews = faster updates! SO please review if you liked it. If not, I'd rather you kept your thoughts to yourself.**

**(: !Thanks for reading folks! :)**


	2. Story Of My Life

**First official chapter! Enjoy!**

**1 - Story Of My Life**

**Edward**

I sat in the conference not paying one ounce of attention. 7 months. 7 long and hard (pun intended) months I had been working with the delectable Isabella Swan as my assistant. She was smart, funny, organised, polite and just perfect in general. An angel in human form, working with her however, was hell on Earth. Every day I had to work closely with her. I had to be her friend and her boss when all I wanted to do was act on my instincts and worship her for the goddess she was. I had only taken this job in the first place to be close to her. Even saying it in my head made me fell like a perverted stalker, imagining bending her over my desk every time she was in the same room as me might as well have confirmed that theory. Unbeknown to my Bella and the rest of my family I had known Bella before I had started working here. She was actually the reason I chose to work here in the first place.

When I was eighteen I graduated from highschool as the class valedictorian and voted most likely to achieve by my class. I was fortunate enough to be able to pick the college I wanted to attend from a range of ivey league schools. In the end I had chosen Cambridge business school in England. I felt it was the best choice for my chosen career. My parents weren't particularly happy about me living in Britain but allowed me to attend school there after some persuasion.

I graduated top in my class and received several job offers from some of the most successful advertising companies in the world, including my fathers company. Cullen C.O was founded by my father twenty five years ago and quickly became one of the main advertising firms in the U.S. When I finished college my father offered me the position of social media manager. I was tempted by the offer as it was rare that a student fresh out of college was offered a position like that. Not to mention the salary, which would be double that of the salary I had been offered with other companies .

In the end I decided to take up another offer from a British company based in London. I was adament that I would be taken seriously in this industry and that no one could ever say I only got to where I was because of my father.

Over the years I rose quickly through the company and soon became M.D of the company. But I was lonely. I missed my family and my friends, I was surprised to say, that I even missed Emmett's teasing. So I decided to come back to America. My plans where to move to New York and work for one of the advertising firms there, but as soon as my mother heard of my plans she begged me to move back to Chicago. At first I refused. I said I had good prospects in New York. My mother was desperate for her baby boy to be back home and pleaded with my father to change my mind. He offered me a job as Creative Director. The job paid well and came with several perks including expensive company car an office with a glass wall that over looked the city and my own highly trained personal assistant. This offer intrigued me but I declined. In a last ditch effort to convince me to move back home my mother called me. She drabbled on for what felt like hours. It was only when I heard the name Bella that started to listen to her. I was like a dog when it came to the name 'Bella.' Like I was trained to automatically pay attention if I heard it. It was pathetic. But I listened any way, by no will of my own it seemed. "She's such a sweet girl. And such a hard worker" my mother assured me. "She's been working for your father for years and no ones ever had any complaints. Your brothers loves her. Especially Emmett" My heart froze. Was she talking about my Bella? Bella Swan? And why did she say especially Emmett? Were they together? I shook my head to clear my head. What did it matter if they were together. I hadn't seen her since we were thirteen. _If _this Bella actually was the same Bella. The same Bella who was my first crush, first kiss and first love.

I had met her in camp the summer before 8th grade in a summer camp in Phoenix. We were both thirteen and hit it off immediately. I had always gotten a lot of female attention. Even as a child. Bella always treated me the same as she treated anyone else. And I returned the favour. She was small for her age but very pretty. She had long curly brown hair, large brown eyes a heart shaped face and pale translucent skin. She got everyone's attention. Good and bad. Most of the girls were jealous of her and treated her cruelly. Bella didn't realise she was pretty and refused to believe it was jealousy that made the girls so mean. For the whole summer we were inseparable. First as friends and then as boyfriend and girlfriend. I was ecstatic and boasted about her to my older brothers, who teased me endlessly. I never told them her surname though.

Jasper made the mistake of telling Emmett about his first kiss. A girl he met on vacation. Emmett looked her up in the phone book and sent out wedding invitations to her family, inviting them to the wedding of Jasper Cullen and Maria Jackson. Maria's family was not amused to say the least and dad spent a lot of time explaining things to her family. Emmett was grounded for a month and lost his allowance for two months but to this day he insists it was worth it. After that point, I decided, Emmett wasn't to be took lightly if you ever told him anything that could be used as blackmail or a source of embarrassment. But Jasper never learned.

At the end of the summer we promised each other that we would still be together and I gave her a promise ring to prove it. We both said that we would each return the next summer to see each other again.

I kept my side of the promise but she didn't. To my dismay she never arrived and I spent the summer sulking. I pushed her to the back of my mind and got on with my life. I didn't want my brothers to tease me about my failed love life, so I ignored their questions about Bella.

When my mother spoke about my new assistant that I got unexplainable butterflies in my stomach. I quickly agreed that I would come home and work for my dad. I knew there was a big chance that it was not _my _Bella. But I had to find out.

When I walked into the office that day I was euphoric to see that it was indeed _my _Bella. She was different though. Taller. That was expected as was her figure, but it was still a pleasant surprise. She was curvy now. But not _too _curvy. She was perfect. Another thing that surprised me was her clothes. The Bella I knew HATED fashion and dressing up. It was one of the things I loved about her. I found it endearing. This Bella however was..well there was no other word for it.. she was _stylish._Not to mention incredibly sexy. She was dressed in a pencil skirt, a purple blouse with short sleeves and expensive looking peep toe pumps. She was every straight mans dream come true. Hell she could turn gays straight! I thought at first that she had just been trying to give a good impression to her new boss. She proved me wrong however, Everyday for the past 7 months she had come into the office in a stylish new outfit-she rarely wore anything twice- and made the male staff drool. Me included I was ashamed to admit. On several occasions, i had found my self mentally undressing her, something I had never done before. It was something about her that made me react that way. When I first saw her, I felt nothing would stop me being with her if I put my mind to it. Not even stupid little rules my father had. I just had to think of them as guidelines. Or words as Emmett used to tell me. But Emmett was the problem and the cause of my doubt about this. Because. to my dismay, soon after I arrived at the firm I found out that Emmett and Bella had actually gone out. According to him it was years ago, back when she was an assistant secretary. He had found her highly attractive and charmed her into a relationship. They had dated for 6 months but she had ended it when her father had a health scare and she had taken a sabbatical to take care of him. When she returned they decided to stay friends and Emmett was soon being 'comforted' about his breakup with the new Media Planner,Rosalie Hale. They were now engaged and Bella,to my surprise was one of the bridesmaid's. Apparently she had been the one to suggest to Rose that her and Emmett were perfect for each other, and her Rose and Alice Brandon, one of the secretaries and Rose's other bridesmaids, were best-friends.

I was awakened from my reverie by a gentle whisper in my ear. "Come on sleepy,wake up" Bella said teasingly. I looked up and saw the boardroom was empty and it was just the two of us.

"Sorry," I said smiling sheepishly.

She shook her head and smiled. "It's ok," she assured me with a smile. "I took notes for you," God how lucky was I to have her?

"Thank you. Your a life saver," I told her solemnly.

"It's fine. It's what you pay me for," she said with a cheeky smile. We walked to the elevator and stepped inside. Once inside I pressed the button for the 18th floor and we stood in companionable silence. The silence was broken by the buzzing of Bella's blackberry. She got in out of her purse and ran her slender fingers over the buttons quickly. She then placed it back in her bag. Seconds later her phone rang again. She sighed and looked at me asking for permission. I nodded.

She answered it and snapped into the phone "What?" I heard a mumbled answer into the phone and her eyes narrowed. "I told you I was at work. Now piss off Jacob."

Jacob. It was always Jacob. Jacob Stupid-assed-mother-fucking Black. There was no doubt that I'd hate the bastard since I had found out from one of the nosey secretaries that they had had an on/off relationship for years. They were 'off' at the moment which I was thankful for. The thought of anybody touching Bella made me cringe. Sometimes I could imagine myself throwing her over my shoulder, taking her home and never letting her leave, just because of how someone looked at her, so someone touching her in anyway, was obviously not alright with me.

She ended the call and threw her phone into the bag. "Sorry," she mumbled apologetically.

I smiled weakly "it's ok," I promised. "If you need to talk to someone I'm here" I promised. "I'll always be here" she nodded gratefully, but she didn't know how true those words were... And the chances were she never would.

**I hope you liked it!!!**

**Tell me what you thought please!**


	3. Coffee Crisis

**Sorry I haven't updated in AGES!!! My laptops charger was dead! **

**But I'M BACK BABY! We have wrote TWO more chapters! And they will both be published soon! **

**I promise!**

**Until then... enjoy! This is based on a real life experiance. Apart from it was with a coffee and a cup of tea!**

**2 - Coffee Crisis**

**Bella  
**"Good morning Belly!," cried Emmett as he flung his arm around my shoulder. I yelped and jumped, nearly dropping mine and Edward's coffee. Emmett may have been big, but he was sneaky. "Did I scare you?"  
"No, you just made me jump."  
"That's something Eddie would say, I swear you're becoming more and more like him everyday," Emmett whined as I untangled myself from his arm.  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"Defiantly, who'd wanna be like _that_? He's just a cranky old man-child who's pissed off at the world because he can't have what he wants. Are _you _a cranky old man-child who's pissed off at the world because you can't have something?," he rambles.  
_Yes, kinda. Almost. Geesh, am I? _"Yes. I suppose I am," I murmured. I wanted Edward, so I supposed that he was right, in a way.  
"Ok, let me rephrase that. Are you a cranky old _man_-child who's pissed off because he can't do the thing he wants and probably hasn't gotten off in months?," Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow at me. _*I can fix that*_ I thought to myself. I suddenly thought of all the things I could do to him to and my panties got very wet.  
"I swear if it's the last thing I do, I _will _understand what goes on in that brain," I retorted with a small laugh shaking the naughty thoughts out of my head as I pressed the button for the elevator.  
"I don't think you ever will. I don't think you'd want to. There's many things that you would love to know, and even more things you'd kill _not _to know. So if you ever knew how my brain works, you'd probably go insane," Emmett informed me as he nodded his head wisely.  
I grinned at him. "I'm sure that if I knew what you think about, I'd probably want to kill myself. But until that day, I thank God it's a mystery."  
"Good bye Belly," Emmett said with a chesure cat smile as the elevator doors opened.  
"Good bye_ Emmie_," I taunted him and his smile dropped.  
"Remind me to kill Jasper."  
I stepped into the elevator and waved at him quickly before the doors shut and carried me to the 18th floor. I walked along the empty corridor to Edward's office and placed my coffee on my desk as I passed. I knocked on the door first, just in case anything that I could go to my grave with out seeing was in there. Like maybe Edward and Jessica going at it like bunnies on his desk. I doubted it, but there was a small possibility it could happen. But, I'd never seen him with a girl - or a guy - inside _or _outside of work, apart from as friends. I was extremely surprised now I realised that I'd never even seen him look at a girl in any sexual way. Or a guy for that matter either. Maybe he was a celabisit. I thought of his tight little ass. *_yeah right*  
_"Come in," Edward called in his usual husky, sexy, compelling voice.  
I opened the door and saw Edward sat behind his desk working on a report. He looked up at me as I entered and smiled crookedly at me.  
"Good morning Bella," he said cheerfully.  
_It is now._ "Good morning Edward," I replied. "What time do you get in? Seriously, do you not sleep or something?"  
"If you ever drag your butt in here early enough you're find out."  
"I need my beauty sleep," I answered, poking my tongue out at him as I walked over to his desk and placed his honey mocca coffee on his cluttered desk.  
"Didn't get much last night did you?," Edward said cheekily with a large, michievious grin.  
I frowned at him, jutting out my bottom lip.  
"Not helping your case Bells. You look like my grandmother, and she's been dead for years." he laughed  
I gasped and then picked up his coffee again, taking off the lid at the same time. Coffee was one of the things it seemed he couldn't live without. Ruining the coffee for him would be the perfect form of revenge. I could see by the look in Edward's eyes that he knew I was going to 'contaminate' his coffee.  
"You wouldn't..."  
I ran my tongue around the rim of the cup, replaced the lid and handed it back to him. He didn't look angry, just in shock. "Enjoy," I said then left his room before bursting out into fits off giggles when I heard Edward whimpering "my precious coffee..."  
**Edward  
**Was it wrong that after seeing her lick my coffee cup I was horribly and cruelly aroused? I couldn't help it, but the entire since she'd done that, all I could do was imagine her licking... something... else. I didn't think she knew that the things she did effected me so badly. Seeing her eat, drink, talk, lick her lips, bite her full bottom lip, anything that involved her hot wet mouth automatically gave me the same images that I had now. Not to mention a raging hard on. Anything she did, my mind could change it into something sexual that she could be doing to me or I could be doing to. I hated it. I hated the fact she had to have this power over me, like I was nothing without her. It was times like this that I wondered if it would have been the same if I hadn't known her when I was younger. But, of course, this was Bella, it would be exactly the same.  
As I tried to finish the reports I'd been working so hard to finish before lunch, I found I couldn't concentrate. It had been three hours since she had licked the coffee cup, and I could still feel my erection battling the restraints, begging for release. I needed to get her off of my mind.  
I tried, I really did. I sat working for another hour with such luck. My mind had many suggestions.  
_Then get revenge for making you feel this way...  
Call her into your office and have her for lunch!...  
Fuck her...  
Fuck her til her legs fall off...  
Fuck her more!...  
Did I mention Fuck her?...  
Get even...  
_So many suggestions, all of them very tempting. Especially thinking about having her for lunch... That would be the best lunch I'd ever have. But I decided that the most fun I could have that I could get away with was revenge. This is gonna be fun...  
**Bella  
**I sat and worked for four hours straight on the presentation that Edward had asked me to do yesterday, planning to finish it then go to lunch, so I was working as hard as I could when Edward's door opened.  
"Bella, I'm going to get myself a coffee, can I get you one?," He asked me politely.  
"I'm your secretary, let me to get you your drink," I insisted, rising from my seat, but Edward placed both hands on my shoulders and pushed me back into my seat.  
"I insist I get the coffee, you need to work on this anyway," he said, gesturing to the presentation.  
"Ok, thank you..."  
Edward walked away down the hallway, I couldn't help but watch him. He looked perfect in his suit and I couldn't help it. It was instinct.  
He returned several minutes later with to mugs of coffee and handed one to me with a smile before starting walking away to his office. I took a sip and Edward grinned.  
"I spat in that."  
I spat the coffee back into the cup and glared at him. "Jackass."  
"Pay back," He retorted and walked into his office, while I watched him and his gorgeous ass go. I found it hard to be angry with him when he was so hot, but I could try. Or at least pretend.  
"I hate you!," I yelled.  
"Love you to Bells."  
God he was hard to live with. "You're just a cranky old _man_-child who's pissed off because he can't do the thing he wants and probably hasn't had sex in months!"  
"Sure, what ever you say. You know you just want me for yourself," he teased, poking his head out of the door of his office. "You can't deny it. I know you wouldn't say no if I said I wanted to bend you over my desk and fuck you right now." he said with a smirk.  
Oh crap.. How did he know? I couldn't even lie!  
"What ever Eddie-kins, what ever..." _*somebody help me* _I thought as I tried my best to get back to work and not focus on the image of my bent over Edwards desk while he fucked me hard. It wasn't working. *_shit_* I thought *_I'm fucked_*

**Like? Don't like? Love? Think it's rubberduckzilla shit? TELL ME!!!**

**The fast I get the reviews, The faster I know that you've read it, the faster I update.**

**Got it?**

**Good! **

**Thanks for reading**

**Love you all!**


	4. Bad News And Snap Decisions

**I'm Back!!! :D**

**Another Chapter!!! I hope I'm making up for not updating for ages before!!!**

**Anywhoo... Another Chapter, so lets shake things up a little...**

**Enjoy**

**3 - Bad news and snap decisions**

Bella

I sat on my desk chair and twirled around trying to amuse myself. I had finished the proposal Edward wanted me to do and my in-tray was empty. There was still half an hour left til lunch and i was BORED. I peeked in at Edwards office and saw him hard at work. He had rolled up his shirt sleeves, unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie. I also noticed that he had ran his fingers through his hair so it was completely dishevelled. He was hot as fuck and I couldn't have him. Life wasn't fair. I_ want_ him. As if he heard my thoughts Edward looked up from the pile of files on his desk.

"See something you like?" he asked with a snicker.

"Maybe" I replied with a smirk. "What would you be willing to do about it if I did?" I asked playfully and I was surprised how serious I was. Luckily Edward didn't hear it and the solemness of my voice and he just winked and said "Wouldn't you like to know?" I had to hold my tongue so I didn't say "_hell yes!"_ like I wanted to.

_Great.. now I can _see_ him doing it to me!_ I sighed heavily an continued to watch Edward.

"So my lazy P.A, why aren't you doing the work I pay you to do?" he asked in mock anger.

"Because my presumptuous boss" I answered with a smirk "I've already finished all the work you pay me for, and not very generously I might add. Would it kill you to pay me a bit more?" I teased.

"I might pay you more if you did what I pay you for, and not sit in my office and distract me from my work" he said trying to sound irritated but his smile showed me he was joking.

"Geesh okay fuckward I'm going" I said using Emmett's favourite nickname for him. It was also the one Edward liked the least. His eyes darkened and I left the room just in time to miss the stapler that had been thrown across the office and hit the wall I had been just leaning against.

As I sat down at my desk the phone started ringing. Before I answered it I shouted to Edward

"See I do do some work, just not often." I heard Edward laughing from his office and I glanced at the number on the screen. I recognised it as my fathers number. Technically we weren't supposed to take personal calls at work, but since when did I listen to Edward?

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Bells?" my dad asked. I was happy to hear from him, I was supposed to call him last week but I was busy shopping, I know, i know, I'm a terrible excuse for a daughter. I noticed he sounded like he had been crying and I got worried. The last time I saw my dad cry was when he got some bad news. Some very bad news, I prayed this was nothing like the last time but I new it was when I heard that one word 'relapse'. It brought back memories I would rather forget.

_*****flashback*****_

_I broke away panting and looked at Emmett, who had a smug grin on his face. I couldn't believe I was standing in a supply closet with my boss' son making out. Emmett and I had been seeing each other for 6 months now and I loved every second of it. He was kind and sweet and funny and the sex was fantastic! We were having fun together, which was something my previous relationships lacked. From the first day we met we flirted and joked, but I never saw it going anywhere. He on the other hand, was very persistent and wouldn't rest until I agreed to go on a date with him. It was one of things I loved about him. He was determined. Which was why I was currently trying to fix my skirt and blouse and tame my hair. Emmett woke up this morning extremely horny and despite a quickie this morning and shower sex he was still looking for office sex by lunch time. I had refused, he was the son of the boss and could get away with _anything. _I on the other hand was a disposable secretary, who could be fired without a second thought. However Emmett was insistent and somehow managed to get me to give him a blow job in the closet followed by a make out session. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he grinned. _

"_Thank's Bells. I'll pay you back later. Promise" he whispered in my ear and I shivered. Emmett never let me down with his promises. We walked out of the closet hand in hand and headed for the elevator. We had used and empty supply closet on the third floor after checking all of its inhabitants had gone out for lunch. As usual Emmett got out of the elevator at my floor and walked me to my desk. Some of the newer and nosier employees gawked at us but most ignored us. At first our relationship caused quite a stir in the company. Many said it was wrong for Emmett to abuse his position, and that I felt I had to sleep with him for the sake of my job. Others felt I should be fired for sleeping with the boss to ge ahead in my career. Overall the reaction was that we were both breaking the rules and should both be fired. But we weren't breaking any rules. Both Emmett and I had checked this before our first date. We weren't idiots and new we could both get in trouble so we talked to Carlisle, Emmett's father and the Owner of the company. He assured us that because Emmett wasn't actually my boss it wasn't against the rules. It only mattered if someone was sleeping with someone in there department higher up then them. You could have a relationship with your equal or with someone higher than you as long as they were in a different department. Carlisle made this clear to everyone in the building and many secretarial sluts such as Jessica Stanly tried to seduce her superiors in different departments. She had admitted to other secretaies that she was just trying to find a rich husband. _

"_Slut" Jessica muttered under her breath when she saw me and Emmett arrive swinging our joint hands between us and him whispering in my ear how he was going to make it up to me tonight. I opened my mouth answer her back but Emmett beat me to it. _

"_Hello miss slutsly, I mean Stanly" Emmett said in a falsely cheery voice causing the secretaries to laugh and some of the interns to titter . "Hows your Syphilis doing?" he asked in a mock concerned voice. This caused all of the interns to burst into laughter joined by everyone else in the vicinity. Jessica blushed red and excused herself to the bathroom. _

"_Bitch" Emmett muttered under his breath "tell me if she bothers you again. Okay hun?" he asked concerned. I nodded and kissed his cheek "Thanks for lunch it was delicious" I said with a wink when he smirked. "No problem" he said "I'll have you for dinner later at my place after work" he said with a smile, and I smiled knowing he would actually be having me for dinner. _

"_Ok now fuck off and let me do some work!" I ordered and he smirked again. He loved it when I was bossy. When I sat at my desk the phone was ringing._

_I quickly sat down and answered the phone and heard an unfamiliar male voice on he other end. _

"_Isabella Swan?" the voice asked gravely. _

"_Speaking" I answered nervously. _

"_Would it be at all possible for you to come down to Forks County hospital?, your fathers a patient here and we need a possible blood doaner. Just in case" he assured me. _

"_Of course" I answered at once "can you tell me whats wrong with him?" I asked anxiously. There was silence on the other end. _

"_Maybe it's best if we didn't have this conversation over the phone." he said. _

"_Ask for Dr. Coughlan when you get here and I'll explain everything." we said our goodbyes and he hung up. _

_I let the tears I had been holding back fall and I ran my fingers through my hair. I stood up from the desk grabbed my bag and ran for the elevator. Thankfully it was empty and I pressed the button for Emmett's floor. _

_When I got there I asked Emmett's assistant Angela if he was busy and she told me to go ahead into his office as he was messing around on his PSP. "Hey sexy he called when he noticed I was in the room. He patted his lap for me to sit in and I ran at him jumped into his lap and cried into his shoulder. "Babe, whats wrong?" he asked concerned. "Was it Slutsly again?." _

_It took several minutes before I could speak and I explained what had happened. _

"_I need to get to Washington, can I get time off work?" I asked knowing the answer. _

"_Of course, do you want me to come with you?" _

_I shook my head "I should be back by next week." I assured him. How wrong I was._

_When I arrived at Forks Hospital the next day I payed the cab driver and ran into the hospital where I asked for Dr. Coughlin. He explained to me that my father had stage one lung Cancer. According to the doctor my father was lucky that it had not progressed further but I thought he would be more fortunate if he hadn't had any stage of cancer at all. The doctor assured me that it was treatable and his chances of survival were high. I sighed in relief and sat down, not listening to the rest of the doctors plans for my fathers treatment. _

_I took a sabatical off work to help my father for the next few months. He wanted me to work from home but I refused. I had to look after my dad and I knew I couldn't have any distractions. Which sadly meant the end of mine and Emmett's relationship. He took it worse than I did and tried to convince me to reconsider but I was adamant. We managed to stay friend though and I was grateful for his daily calls. He cheered me up when Charlie was having a bad day and made me laugh when I cried. _

_When I was possitive that Charlie was healthy enough to fend for himself I moved home to Chicago. Thankfully Carlise had ordered my supervisor Paul to hire a temp so my job was waiting for me. I was suprised to see Penny, the Media Planner of fifteen years had retired and was replaced by a gorgeous young woman by the name of Rosalie Hale. Despite my reservations we got on great and I encouraged her to go after Emmett who she was interested in. She agreed after I assured her I didn't mind, and that I wanted him to be happy._

_I felt my phone vibrate on the table and looked at it. I half didn't want to answer it. I knew it was Charlie calling with his test results to see if he was clear of cancer. He didn't know it but I had decided that, if the tests proved positive for cancer I would move permanently to Forks to care for him. I answered it reluctantly. _

"_What do they say?" I asked quickly without greeting my father. _

"_Hello to you too Bells, I'm fine thanks for asking!" my father laughed. "Are you?" I asked anxiously. _

"_Yep I'm clear of cancer I'm gonna be fine baby" he assured me. I think I shocked both of us when I burst into tears. I was so relieved. "It's okay honey we'll never have to through this again."....._

_*****end flashback*****_

I listened as my father explained to me that he had felt a lump a couple of days ago and had assumed it was cist. He had gone to the local doctor to get it removed and was refered to a specialist and Forks County, who confirmed the suspicions that his cancer was back. This time however it was more serious. He had developed stage three cancer and was very ill. The cancer had spread around his body and his doctor was trying to make sure the cancer didn't spread anymore. I sat listening to him. It didn't sound good. We hung up after he insisted that I stay in the city and not come home like I wanted to. I sat at my desk for a few minutes trying to work but I couldn't concentrate. I decided I needed to go home and think . I knew it wouldn't be a problem with Edward but it was common courtasy to check so I knocked on his office door. "Would it be ok if I left for the day?" I asked Edward pleadingly. He nodded looking concerned. He opened his mouth to speak but I just shook my head, signaling I wasn't ready to talk and left.

On the way home I stopped by the off-liscence and picked up a bottle of red wine. I was going to need this. When I got home I checked my answering machine I had three messages, all from Jacob. I deleted them. I didn't need to deal with this shit now.

Two hours and a bottle of wine later I was sitting on the couch curled up with a glass of Jameson whisky that Jake had left here and was enjoying getting thouroughly pissed. As I went to go pour myself another glass the phone rang. I answered it without hesitation., thinking it was Charlie. "Hello" I croaked into the phone. It was obvious I had been crying.

"Bells, are you okay?" it was Jake, _fuck_ . " What happened?" he asked concerned. I was going to tell him to piss off but I suddenly felt I needed to talk to someone .

"Jake can you come over?" I asked. He agreed immediately and twenty minutes later I was crying into his shoulder while he held me and reassured me that everything would be okay. And I believed him. Maybe I was to hasty in dumping Jake...

I woke up the next morning tired and sore. I hadn't slept well and woke up crying constantly in the night. Lucky for me Jake had been there the whole night. I sat up in bed and looked around. I was disappointed to see that Jacob wasn't in the room , until I heard the radio on in the kitchen and pots and pans clanging. I smiled and got out of bed.

"Hey" I said when I saw Jake in the kitchen trying to make me scrambled eggs and toast.

"I wanted to give you breakfast in bed" he said sounding disappointed. "It's okay I should be up by now anyway, I have work" I said. "Edward will be wondering where I am."

I noticed Jake's eyes darkened at the mention of Edward's name but I shrugged it off. I returned to my room to get dressed and surprised us both when I kissed Jake on the cheek before I left. I was still worried about my dad but with jake at my side I felt happier knowing he would be there for me.

**Edward**

Bella had been different these last few days. She was back with Jacob that much I was sure of but there relationship was different this time. Usually at the start of there relationship she has happy and smiling all the time but by the third week she was getting annoyed by him and was often caught avoiding his phone calls. By the fourth or fifth week it was usually over and it was repeated until I was blue in the face. This time however it was different. It started the day after she left work earlier. At the time I had out it down to Jake harassing her so I let her home early to deal with him. The next morning when she came in she looked like she had been crying and got very little sleep, which I wasn't surprised about. What did surprise me however was when Jake arrived at lunch and she happily left hand in hand with him. Things got even worse today.

I was leaving my office at lunch time when I heard the familiar rough voice of Jake outside Bella's office. He was holding a teddy with a love heart which read 'I love you' and a large bunch of Roses. I scoffed Bella hated Roses. She said they were unoriginal and a total cliche and she wanted someone special to know her well enough to know her favourite flower. Which was either Bronze Callas or long stemed purple Iris' depending on the time of year and her mood. She also liked simple flowers such as a sunflower or daisy.

At this moment in time however Bella didn't seem to care that she didn't like Roses or that the teddy was the exact same as she had laughed at when one of the other secretaries was givin by her boyfriend on Valentines Day. In fact she seemed oblivious to anyone other than Jacob. His prescience had caused quite a stir and everyone from this floor and others from the floors above who had been going to lunch and heard the commotion were know gathered in a circle around Bella and Jake.

"Bella" he started and she beamed, anticipating what was coming. I cringed as he got down on one knee. "I love you, have always loved you and will always love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I scoffed again. It was like a line taken from a book called 'Proposing for dummies'. To my surprise and utter disappointment Bella nodded and flung her arms around him as he stood up. The crowd around cheered and Bella was soon swarmed by all of her friends who were squealing and crying with her. I looked over at Jacob trying to be a man about it and offer my half arsed congratulations. When he caught my eye however he shot me an unexpected glare and then a smug smile as he looked pointedly at Bella.

I coudn't grow the balls to go up and congradulate Bella so I stiffly told Jake she could have the rest of the day off and left the building. I headed straight home not heeding the speed limit or traffic signs and proceded to drink myself into oblivian as soon as I slammed my door closed.

As I lay on my bed later that night before falling into an alcohol induced slumber I thought of Jake all over my Bella making love to her and falling asleep in her arms and I remembered what my father said to me years ago when I said I wanted to go abroad for college he said the Cullen men fight for what they care about and I knew in that second that I had to fight for her. Before it was too late....

**Long Chapter huh?**

**Next one's even longer... I think...**

**What do ya think? **

**Jacob and Bella... Don't kill us... please??? Pretty please?**

**If you kill me it won't get corrected! ha ha *evil laugh***

**Feel free to tell me what you think!!!**

**Next update, TOMORROW HOPEFULLY!!! :D**

**Now I'll leave you to REVIEW!!! :)**


	5. No One Else

**Another long chapter!! I hope I'm making it up to you for not updating in ages before!**

**I got Twitter! FOLLOW ME! Please? Links on my profile! **

**Enjoy!**

**4 - No one Else**

**Bella**

What on earth had possessed me into saying yes? And in front of Edward? Why had I done that? I sighed and rolled over in my bed. I saw Jacob sleeping soundly. My. _Fiancee. _I thought of his proposal and nearly gagged. I glared over at the stupid over sized teddy bear that sat happily on my vanity station chair, smiling at me happily. "You're being given to the neighbours dog tomorrow morning" I whispered to it in the darkness. Smiling maliciously. I shook my head to clear it. No need to take my bad mood out on the stupid doll.

I peered over his shoulder and saw the time. 2:49. I'd only been asleep for a couple hours. I was exhausted. But felt restless. So I lay awake and watched Jacob sleep. Trying to list the reasons that I was marrying him.

He's sweet... _Not compared to Edward..._

He cares... _Not compared to Edward..._

He good looking... _Not compared to Edward..._

Charlie approves..._ He would approve of Edward too..._

Everything I thought of, my mind knew, he was nothing compared to Edward. My mind was going in endless loops. Everything I could think off, Edward was better. I was starting to get the impression that if he burst out singing, 'anything you can do, I can do better,' I'd believe him!

But he was my boss, I couldn't have him! He was 'forbidden.' It just made him so much more appealing!

There was a possibility I could have him if we kept it secret, but the only problem was, he didn't love me. I was sure I loved him. But wasn't certain. it was most likely physically attraction, like on his firts day. But still... He was smart, sweet, handsome... I knew everything about him. And I liked _everything._

The only reason that I was marrying Jacob and giving up on Edward was, Jacob was there for me. There was no one else. I needed someone to help me when Charlie was sick and I was worried. I didn't want to bother Edward with my problems. He was my boss not my agony aunt. He didn't want a stressed relationship like the one he would get with me.

Eventually, I fell asleep. But that didn't stop the dreams that came. The dreams were even worse than the thought that all lead to Edward. Because my dreams were still of Edward, but they teased me. Almost like saying, here he is! But you don't want him, you have Jacob.

_"Bella," Edward called. His voice was deeply seductive and he stalked towards me. "Bella. I want you, Bella. I want you so badly."_

_"Then you can have me," I gasped._

_"No I can't. You're not mine to have, your his!" he whispered and backed away, turning towards the door._

_"No, Edward, you can have me. I _want_ you to have me!" I cried, walking close behind him and tried to get him to turn around. But no matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't budge. I walked around to face him, he'd turned the other way. "Edward, look at me! I want you too! Please, Edward! Just look at me!"_

_"Damn, Bella! You don't want me! You can't lie! I know you don't want me! You don't love me," Edward barked, finally turning to face me. His eyes were wet with tears, a few had fell, but, otherwise, he looked livid._

_"But I do-."  
"No you don't Bella! You never had! If you had, you wouldn't have married Jacob!" Edward closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. He opened his eyes and started talking again. "Bella, you knew I loved you when you married him. You knew damn well you could have had me. But you didn't want me. You wanted _him._"_

_"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry," I whimpered, reaching out for him, trying to hug him, but he pushed my arms away. "I love you, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't want to hurt you! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I was crying now. I tried again and again to wrap my arms around Edward. Each time he pushed them away._

_"You may love me, but I don't love you," he growled._

_"But you, you said that you wanted me!"_

_"Want and love isn't always the same thing. You have to remember that. You wanted me all those years ago. Even on your wedding day, you still wanted me. Do you remember, walking down the isle, all you could thing about was the _sinful_things that I had done to you the night before. It didn't mean you loved me. No, not at all. You just wanted me for pleasure. Not for my love. And I'm not going to do that to you. Because I know you love me, and it would be wrong. It'll hurt you. And I won't do that to you. I'm sorry Bella." Edward stepped around me and began walking to the door. I tried to follow. But with every step I took, he got furthur away._

_"Edward! Please, come back, Edward! I love you," I screamed. I shouted and screamed, but nothing stopped him. All I could do was stand, crying my eyes out, watching him walk away._

"Bella!" Jacob said, awaking me from my nightmare. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob looking at me, he looked worried. But all I could see was Edward rejecting me. Maybe that's what the dream was saying. If I did try to get together with Edward that I would be rejected. "Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I burst out into tears. Jacob was in love with me. He cared for me. He was worried about me, and all I could think about how I wanted another man! I didn't want Jake's arms around me I wanted Edwards. _I sicken myself! I'm worse than Slutsly!_

Jacob pulled me to his chest and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. But it didn't help. The tears wouldn't stop. I cried for hours, when ever they started to stop, Jacob would ask me if I was ok, or what was wrong, or tell me he loved me and it would begin a new wave of hysteria. I was pathetic!

**Edward**

I was determined to get Bella. I'd managed once before, I can do it again. _Hopefully... _I was rushed into work, eagar to see Bella, I was expecting normal, cheerful Bella. I got the complete oposite.

She barely spoke, whenever she looked at me, if I caught her, she'd sigh and look down at her work. She seemed sad.

But why would she be sad? Jacob? Suddenly I remembered, when she'd left the office early, the day she got back together with Jacob, I presume, she'd got a phone call was _that_ the problem? What could it have been though?

I thought long and hard all day, but I didn't get the slightest clue! So when Bella came into my office, handing me some paperwork, I took the chance and asked.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong," she whispered, if I hadn't known there was something wrong, I would have, just by the sound of pain in her voice. I knew everything about her. I also knew that she wasn't effected by many things, enough that it would make her leave work early. She was just like that! Hard working and selfless. This must be big...

"I know that's not true. I know you're in pain right now, and I want to help you. Is it Jacob? Is it something about the engagement? Tell me Bella, please I want to know," I rammbled. I looked up at Bella. She looked almost angry that I was nosing about in her business. But it didn't go without notice that her eyes were watering. "Bells, please tell me. I want to help..."

"I don't want to say. Not here. Not with all of the people that pass by this office, I don't want anybody knowing," she replied. That was understandable, if it was really as big as it seemed, I wouldn't want anybody to know if I were in her place.

"How about you come over mine tonight, I'll cook-," Bella looked at me with wide eyes. She'd tried my cooking. Or the attempt at cooking. "-I'll get take out, we can talk, we haven't done that in a long time. There's always someone else. It would be nice for it just to be us, don't you think?" *_before you marry dog-breath*_ I added in my head.

Bella nodded and smiled. "What time?"

"Seven-ish."

"I'll be there," she finished and left me to do my work. It was easier to concentrate now that I knew I was going to have my questions answered within six hours. But I knew when I invited her, there was more reason to it than that. I was going to fight. I had to have her. Of course, it was going to be a little harder now that she was engaged. But I could do it. Right?..

**At Seven O'Clock**_..._

Bella arrived promptly at seven, she seemed just like she had when I'd talked to her in my office. Almost distant, but she smiled at me, and talked as she usually would. I had a funny feeling though, that she was just acting on my behalf.

We'd finished our dinner and sat and talked for a while before I decided that I would ask my previous questions.

"Bella, will you please tell me what's going on? Little over a week ago, you were ready to hire an assassin to get rid of Jacob, and now you're _engaged _to him? What happened to change how much you hate him?" I didn't understand how she could have hated him so much, but still be planning to marry him. It was insane!

"Charlie's got cancer."

Ah. So that's why.. wait..what? that makes _no _sense.. "I'm so sorry Bells."

"Yeah. Well, Jacob called me that day, so I asked him if he could come over. I just didn't want to be alone. He sat there and listen to everything. He told me what I needed to hear. That it would be alright, that Charlie'd got through cancer once, he could do it again. He was there for me. There was no one else..." She trailed off in the end and burst out into tears.

I automatically pulled her into my arms and tried to sooth her. But nothing works.

"Shh, Bella, everything will be ok. I'm always here for you if you need to talk."

Bella unwrapped herself from my arms and stood up, her back to me. "It's not the same..."

"What do you mean?" I asked. What on earth wasn't the same.

"You and Jacob, you can't be there for me the way Jacob can. You aren't there for me," she replied turning around and looking me dead in the eye. It broke my heart to hear her say I couldn't help her. "There's nobody else who can do it, they can't comfort me properly. I just needed to feel loved. Other than Jacob, no-one else makes me feel loved. No-one else loves me, there's no-one else!" Bella whimpered.

"Bella, that's not true..." I growled. How was she so oblivious to the fact I loved her?

"Who then? Enlighten me! Because you seem to know so much better than me!"

"Bella, me! I've always been there for you! Think about it! Who was the one who was there at three o'clock in the morning because your date went off with someone else? Me! Who was there to comfort you when you and Jacob split up? Me! Who gave you a shoulder to cry on when things went wrong? Me! Who was the one who listened to how happy you were that things were going well with someone, no matter how much it hurt? Me. I've always been there for you Bella. I _want _to be there for you Bella. I want you to let me be there for you like you let Jacob. But I can't help it. I watch you, day after day. Happy with some other man. Just praying to God they screw up, so at least the a slight flicker of hope that you and I may be together. Because they don't deserve you. Hell, I don't deserve you! But, I know that I'd be so much better for you that any of them. And it makes me angry, that scum like them, get the chance to be with you, even though half the time, they have another girl that they go home with! You barely even give me the time of day! Not a second glance! I bet not one thought that passes through your head is 'maybe I should give Edward a chance?'," I cried. I need to get this all off my chest. But I also wanted to know a couple things. So I took a deep breath and calmed down. I look over at Bella, her eye were wide, her breath coming to fast and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. She'd really had no idea! "Don't you remember me at all?"

"You're Edward Cullen. My boss and my best friend."

I let out a small, humorless laugh. "Nice to know I'm remembered," I said sarcastically. "How can you forget?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"  
"I'm not remembered, great..."

"Just tell me!" She demanded.

"You'll remember. Some day. You will. You'll remember me for something other than your boss and your best friend," I said stubbornly.

"Edward, incase you haven't noticed, I'm getting married, I won't have the chance for something to happen to remember you for."

"But we already have..." I murmured. "I won't be just your boss and your best friend anyway. I'll be the boss and the best friend that fell in love with you, the one that's waiting for Jacob to screw up, just like he does, so that I get a chance."

"Edward, you're my boss. It wouldn't be allowed. We wouldn't be allowed anyway, even if I gave you the chance," Bella informed me. I sighed. I knew that already. It wouldn't have stopped me. It was clear I loved her, and that was it.

"I wouldn't tell anyone," I muttered, standing up and walking over to Bella. I pulled her into my arms, just to give her a hug, even though I wanted more. "I'm sorry Bella. But I can't help the way I feel. It won't change any thing between us though, will it?"

"I...don't...know," she replied. Unsure.

"I'm sorry Bella, forget I said anything. I don't want anything to change. I'm happy how we are. Honestly. Just forget everything!" I demanded.

"I can't forget what you said, Edward. I won't."

"Bella, nothing good can come of that! Forget it! It's better to be your friend that nothing," I said. I was panicking, if things were uncomfortable between us, it would have been my fault, and I would lose Bella, full stop.

"Edward. Relax, nothing bad'll happen. Everything'll be fine. Trust me." Bella's gaze met mind, and I found my self drowning in the chocolate brown colour.

Before I could even realise what I was doing, I had pressed my lips to hers, kissing her with all the passion and love that had been building up in me from the last time I kissed her, when we were 13 in summer camp.

Her lips didn't move, that made me worry. I'd gone to far. This kiss, the best thing that had happened to me, and it had ruined mine and Bella's relationship no doubt.

I was angry with myself for doing it. Part of my brain was telling me to pull away and beg for her to forgive me, that I didn't mean to, and that I didn't know what came over me. Another part told me to make the most of it and kiss her for as long as I can. But I opted for the first.

She still hadn't kissed me back, but she hadn't pushed me away. That was the only thing that encouraged me to keep going.

I was about to pull away, when I felt her lips beginning to move with mine. She was kissing me back. I felt like I could fly!

Bella was kissing me back!

_Bella _was kissing me back!

_**Bella **_was fucking kissing me back!

One of my hands went to the small of her back, moulding her to my shape, the other tangled in her hair and held her lips on mine. Bella's hands clasped themselved around the back of my neck, not allowing me to pull away until we both found it completely necessary.

We broke away, panting. I think we both were shocked by what we just did. I leant my forehead against hers and sighed.

"I've waited for that for over twelve years," I whispered. Bella looked up at me, obvious sorrow in her eyes.

"Edward, you seem to think that we knew each other when we were younger. But if we had, I'm sure I would have remembered you," she muttered remorsefully. "I'm sorry. But I think you're mistaken. But it still can't change anything anyway. I'm still engaged, you're still my boss."

"Even if you aren't her, I don't care. If you aren't her, then, to hell with her! You are the only one I want. The only one I need. The only one that I fall in love with again each and every day. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. That won't change. Whether you marry Jacob or not, I just need you to know what opions you have. Cullen men don't give up. It the secret to our success. That's how Emmett got Rosalie. How Carlise got Esme. How Jasper got Alice. And there's one thing I'm sure of right now, even though everything else seems wrong. I'm not going to give up. I'm going to do everything in my power to make you mine. You. _Will._ Be. Mine!" I was certain. I didn't care if It sounded demanding, maybe even threatening. She needed to know that I wasn't going to give up like some average man. I was a Cullen. And she was mine.

**Bella**

Everything he was saying was almost too much to handle! He loved me and he was going to fight for me. He reminded me of the hero in a fairytale where the princess is marrying somebody, and he was the trusty stable boy-best friend who had been in love with her for years. All he had to do was make her realise that she belonged with him.

All I wanted right now was for me to have said no to Jacob and to know what on Earth Edward was talking about when he claimed he knew me!

"Edward, I'm so sorry. But, I'm engaged. I'm getting married. You need to except that-."

"No..."

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is. Edward. I'm really really sorry about this. Believe me. If I could turn back time, I would have said no to Jacob. I would have been running straight to you..."

"You can still do that! Bella, I'll welcome you with open arms!" He insisted.

"I can't do that with Jacob. Not with everything he's done for me. I owe it to him... I'm in love with him." _No you're not... you can't lie to yourself anymore. You can't just pretend. You love Edward. All you have to do is look in his eyes to see. You always have been. _"I'm sorry."

"Bella, I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in your kiss, and in your touch. Fair enough you're in love with Jacob. But I can see I your eyes, he isn't the only one you love. That's right isn't it Bella? You love me too. You love me _more._ I can read you like a book, there's no point in denying it. I know you do..."

He knew me too well. He knew me inside out. Knew everything about me. Just like I knew everything about him. He and I were the same, almost identical in our likes and dislikes. It seemed like we were soul mates. Like destiny brought us together. And now I was ripping us back apart.

"I love you Edward. I really do. So much. But it can't change anything..."

"You don't love me enough to break Jacob's heart." He spoke it like a fact. That upset me deeply. He knew I couldn't. But one thing he didn't know about me was that I'd break Jacobs hear 100 times over to be with him. But I loved him too much to ruin his reputation and his job.

"That's not true. I would do it 100 time over for you. But you deserve better that me," I informed him honestly. "We can't be together."

"Not one moment of weakness?"

"None," I said stubbornly.

A mischievous smile spread across his face, I automatically knew he was planning something. "Not even if I did this?" Edward seized me by the waist and latched his lips onto mine, thrushing his tongue into my mouth, exploring my mouth. He surprised me by the urgency in his kiss and the grip at which he held me. So tightly, as if her were afraid that if he let go, I'd disappear. Edward ran his hand down my legs and hitched them around his hips, one at a time and presses me closer to him. My hands locked themselves into his hair and held his face to mine. I wanted him. _Badly._

I could feel just how much he wanted me. I was vividly aware of it. As was I to the signs of my arousal.

Edward walked forward, pinning me against a wall or a door.

"Are you sure that you don't want one night of weakness, Bella?" He asked seductively. His voice was practically dripping with lust. It made him so much more desirable! God how I wanted him. Never mind one night of weakness, I wanted a lifetime of them. I had to bit my tongue to stop myself from shouting it out. Edward trailed wet kisses down my jaw and on my neck, sucking, kissing, biting and licking one particular spot the most, no doubt giving me a hickey. My only worry was what if someone saw that? What if Jacob saw that? He'd know straight away that he was not the one to give it to me.

"We can't," I whimpered. Edward growled and bit down on my neck. Hard. I gasped, half in shock, half in pleasure.

"Please Bella? One night? Please? Just sex. No regrets. No restraints. Free to just be ourselves and let our emotions take control. Just forget eveything. No Jacob. No engagements. No job. Just you and me. One night. To do what feels right, natural. One amazing, carefree night. Please Bella? I want you. So badly..." Edward pleaded, saying the words from the dream.

I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him forcefully, not feeling once ounce of regret. I knew I probably wouldn't even care in the morning. Wouldn't care if he marked me as his tonight. Wouldn't care if I was caught leaving Edwards place tomorrow morning,I knew some of the more desperate office girls deliberately drove by his building in the mornings. Hell I wouldn't even regret if Jacob found out. Not at this moment anyway. Being like this, with Edward, it just felt right. Or as he had put it. Natural. Because it was.

"One night," I whispered and began unbuttoning his shirtry

Right now I felt like the world could burst into flames. Everything could perish, and I wouldn't notice. There was nothing but me and Edward.

It felt so right. I never wanted this night to end. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Make love to me...".....it was official...I was going straight to hell.

**Things can only get Better! I mean worse! Bella and Edward!? She's cheating?**

**He's SOO worth it though...**

**Please review! And Follow me on twitter!!!**


	6. The Morning After

**Hello My Lovely Readers! How are you this fine day?**

**Sorry for the time it took to update, me and Batman had to go back to school! It was quite shocking! **

**But we're back!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and, I'll see you all at the end!**

**5 - The Morning After**

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't believe my luck. Bella had actually stayed. I thought she was sure to go home to her _fiance_. Instead she stayed and made love to me. As I lay with her in my arms and watched her sleep I thought back to our passionate night. Her calling my name as she climaxed. I really am the luckiest man in the world. _No that's not true. If you were the luckiest, she'd be here with me every night for the rest of our lives..._ The one thing nagging on my mind was the fact she still didn't seem to remember me. I was sure something in her mind would click and she would re-live that happy summer in Phoenix. I don't want her to think I'm crazy so I'll drop it for now. But I am determined to make her remember.

I was starting to feel tired, but my mind wouldn't shut down. I was still on a high from being with Bella. I sleepily wondered if she would leave Jacob for me. She had admitted to loving me too, and wanting me as much as I wanted her. She couldn't deny that, could she? An uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach made me more anxious, but I ignored it. I planned to enjoy my time with Bella while I could. I'd deal with everything else later. After all, I had promised her a night of fun with no strings attatched, I wasn't about to go back on my word. I nuzzled my face into the side of her neck and slowly driffed to sleep......

_**BPOV**_

A bright light in my eyes woke me up. That was odd, I always closed the curtains in my bedroom so I wouldn't be bothered by the morning light. I opened my eyes drowsely and did a double take. I wasn't in my bedroom. This bedroom was larger than mine but didn't have a homey feel the way mine did. The room was immaculate, except for a trail of clothes which led from the foot of the bed to the large living room which was visable through the open bedroom doors. I closed my eyes as I remembered last night. Edward pinning me to the living room wall. Me tearing our clothes off as he carried me through the appartment to his large, almost alluring bed. Where I had yanked my engagement ring off when he wasn't looking and put it in his bedside table. For that night, I wanted to be anyone but future Mrs. Black.

I turned around and found Edward, sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped around me. I leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek and he smiled in his sleep and tightened his arm around my waist. All of me wanted to snuggle into him and go back to sleep. To call Jake and call off the fast approaching wedding. But I knew I couldn't. Our families had been told, and our fathers Charlie and Billy, who were lifelong friends couldn't be happier. Jake had also moved out of his small appartment and moved into mine. Not to mention my friends who were planning our wedding with more enthusiasim than I had could muster.

It wasn't fair! It was my life! If I didn't want to end up with someone who I didn't love one-hundred percent, like I now realised that I did with Edward, why should I? But I couldn't do that to everyone, I couldn't hurt Jake, suprise my friends or hurt Charlie. He loved Jake like a son and I didn't want to ruin the plans he had had since I was born. He was always trying to push Jake and I together and was thrilled when we started going out in highschool. He had never taken our break ups seriously and insisted we were meant to be together. Like we were like sun and the moon. Complete oppisits, butnever without each other. But last night had taught me many things, like the fact that even if Jacob was the moon and I was the sun, or even the other way round! Edward was the sky. The entire existance of everything that I knew! He was always there! But never seen in any other way than he intended to be seen.

All the thoughts of my wedding and Charlie had depressed me so I decided to think about happier thoughts. My mind automatically drifted to last night and I tried to fight the smile that crept to my face. I couldn't believe I had actually slept with Edward. I was still trying to convince logical side of me that it had actually happened, and tried to tame the squeeling teenage girl inside me that wanted to do a happy dance. It was strangley easy to tame her, though I had a feeling that was because I would have to leave Edwards arms to dance. I lay beside him wondering what it would be like to stay with Edward and leave Jake. The more I thought about it the more appealing it sounded. Would we marry? Would Edward and I have children?

More time passed but I wasn't keeping track of how long. It might have been ten minutes, or an hour. A loud beep broke the silence. Quietly as I could I sneeked out of Edwards grip and padded to the living room to take my blackberry out of my bag. I noticed I had 2 missed calls and 5 messages. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed them but realised they must have arrived when I was busy with Edward. I blushed at the thought. I opened the first message and my heart stopped. It was from Jake.

**Bells u okay?**

**Where r u?..X**

That one was from early last night from the time, it looked like I had been resisting Edward's advances at that moment. It made me feel a little better knowing that I hadn't been doing anything wrong at the time_but it wasn't long before you were_, my conscience reminded me. I sifted through the next four messages. 3 from Jake and 1 from alice. She said Jake was worried about me and called her to see if I was with her. _Great_ I thought _there goes my aliby I _felt another stab of remorse as I thought that.I didn't know I could be so calous. The last was the worst. So full of fear and love I started to cry.

**Bells baby, please call me**

**I'm going out of my mind here**

**I'm sorry if I did something to upset you**

**love you so much belly....**

The rest of the text had kisses in it. I couldn't believe _he _was apologising to _me. _I was the cruel heartless bitch that was sleeping with her boss, and he was the concerned fiance blaming himself for my abscence. That and the use of my nick-name when we were small had me bursting into tears. I had to get home to jake and apologise for staying out all night, though I still had no idea what I was going to say to him. I headed towards the bedroom, picking up clothes and dressing on the way. When I got back in the room I noticed that Edward had rolled over and was now hugging the pillow I had used. I suddenly didn't want to go. I wanted to strip down and get back into bed with Edward. I was torn between what was right and what I wanted. Of course my conscience won and I was soon standing outside my front door, wondering what I was going to do about Jake. Would he still be up worrying?. Was he suspicious about last night? Who should I tell him I was with?

Finally I bit the bullet and opened the door, I was surpised by the sight before me. The room was trashed. The floor was littered with papers all of the ornaments on my mantle piece were broken on the floor and one of the couch cushions had been ripped. In the middle of all this was Jake. He was sitting, completely out of it on the kitchen barstool. He didn't look up when I came in, and I was sure he didn't hear me.

Jake?" I called out heisitantly, afraid of the greeting I would get. Not that I didn't deserve it. I deserved more. I was a slut.

Jake looked up. Looking dazed. Then a string of emotions went through his face, love, disbelief, pain and anger. The last one scared me. I knew Jake had a temper, but I had never been on the receiving end of it.

"Bella?" he called out, unsure. His eyes were unfocused, as if he was looking through me, and not at me.

"Jake" I whispered in a broken voice, the tears started to flow. He was at my side in an instant. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked frantically "Who were you with? Did they hurt you?"

I sobbed more at that. Edward hadn't hurt me, he had made love to me. And while Jake was worrying over me, I was wishing I was with Edward again. After reassuring Jake that I was okay, I went for a shower, to wash Edwards scent off me. Thankfully, Jake seemed to buy my story of meeting up with a friend after work,and getting so hammered I had to stay at her house. Jake tried to get me stay home from work, but I knew I couldn't. I had to get today over with, then maybe we could go back to normal. I would marry Jake, and Edward would meet a nice girl from a good family and they would have a big showy solciliate wedding. Just thinking about it made me feel naseous. Was this how Edward felt when he thought about my wedding. It was a horrible feeling. I felt like such a bitch for putting him through this. It had to stop. Just before I left the living room I thought of something.

"Jake..?" I asked, unsure of how to proceed. "How did the living room get so trashed?" I was almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh..." he smiled looking sheepish, but there was something else there he was hiding.. "I just don't handle worry well I guess...you really scared me you know Bella" I nodded, though I didn't really believe him, it seemed more like something a person would do in a fit of rage...not sick with worry. Again his eye's were heavy, guarded as I kissed him goodbye and walked out the door.

Just before I got into the elevator in my appartment building, jake ran out of the appartment saying he wanted to ask me something. "It can't wait he insisted" when I said I'd talk to him later. The next words shocked me completely, in the worst way possible. "I want to move the wedding to next month..."

**EPOV**

I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep. As soon as I did Bella bolted. Not that I blamed her. I was her boss and friend and practally begged her to fuck me. Hell, she probably felt obligated or some shit like that. And as soon as I closed my eyes she made her way back_ to Jakie, _and who could blame her? I certainly didn't. He could over her things I never could. Like a real relationship without lies and secrecy. That didn't stop me from wanting her though. I craved her, she was like an addiction to me. My own special fix. I just hoped I could quit cold turkey, there was no easing off stage for this type of drug.

I got to the office a bit late, after cleaning my appartment until there was no evidence of last night, I could still feel her precence though. Which pissed me off no end because I didn't even believe in that shit. At this stage I was going to have to move! When I exited the lift at our floor I looked around subtly to see if she was there. I found her leaning over the office secretaries desk,her ass high in the air, talking about something serious. I walked straight into the office and closed the door. I threw my briefcase on my desk and sat on my chair with my head in my hands, this had to stop. We had to get the awkwardsness out of the way and get back to normal. I was about to call her into my office when she walked in holding two coffee's.

"Knock, knock" she announced smiling heisitantly and holding out a coffee to me. "Thanks" I smiled a weak smile and had a sip.

" About last night..." she began.

"Bella I get it, it's fine" I assured her though I didn't get it, not one bit. "Last night was a once off, never to happen again and never to be spoken about after today" I said fimly, smiling encouragingly at her. She looked relieved at slightly pained, as if she didn't want to forget sbout us, but that was probably wishfull thinking. "So, what does Jacob think?" I asked her after an uneasy silence.

Her eyes teared up and she took a minute to answer "I told him I spent the night with Leah after getting drunk"she said refering to the secretary she had been talking to earlier. "He believed it" I could tell by her expression she was hiding something, had he hurt her? I was seeing read with rage at the thought.

"Did he hurt you" I spit out through my teeth. She looked shocked.

"Of course not" she said indignantly. "He never has, and he never would..." her voice trailed off at the end, as if she was unsure that last bit was true. After that she left giving me a swift smile as she did so, but it wasn't right it didn't reach her eyes. I was going to have to stop the awkwardness I just didn't know how....

**BPOV**

I wasted the whole day. By the time I left and half six(after spending an hour stalling) I still hadn't done an ounce of work. Edward was kind about it, I think he thought I was still worried about last night. Which I wouldn't have been if it hadn't of been for Jake and his shocking announcement this morning.

_*****flashback*****_

"_What?" I asked unsure that I had heard him correctly. "Next month?...." He grinned, my grin but it was a bit different than before, more bitter somehow. _

"_Come on now love, your hurting my feelings" he said teasingly, with a hint of seriosness in it. _

"_I'm just surprised" I clarified not completely honest. "Why so soon?" I asked. "Theres no rsh is there?....besides Alice will be pissed" I smiled half-heartedly. He smiled but his face became serious. "_

_I was so worried last night, I thought something horrible had happened to you. I was afraid someone had hurt you, I want everyone to know that your mine and NO ONE else's" he spoke so fiercely at the end I was nearly sure he knew about me and Edward. "Besides...." he said softly and he seemed to lose the words. He shook his head and smiled. "We'll talk when you get home" I nodded and kissed him swiftly on the cheek before leaving_

_*****end flashback*****_

I was so distracted on the way home I nearly crashed. But at this moment in time I would have welcomed a trip to the hospital, it would give me more time to stall. When I got home I took as long as I could to get up to the appartment. I was sure that Jake was about to confront me about Edward. When I walked in I saw that the appartment had been cleaned and there was two classes of wine sitting on the coffee table._ Weird, _I thought _Jake doesn't even like wine, _I walked into the kitchen to see Jake 'cooking' (I'm using the term very loosely) dinner.

"Hi" I whispered going behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hi Bells" he said. "I was hoping to finish dinner before you came home. It was supposed to be a surprise"he sounded disappointed.

"It's okay"I assured him. !It looks like you need my help anyway" I said looking at the pot in his hand.

I quickly salveged dinner and we sat down to eat. I was so nervous I kept drinking. Before I knew it I had polished off a bottle by myself.

"No Bells" Jake said when I reached for a second bottle. "we have to talk remember" I nodded and apologised in a small voice "It's fine Bells" he said rolling his eyes. "Now, you want to know why, besides the reason I gave you this mornnig, I want to marry you next month" I nodded slowly. "I just think that we should get married as soon as possible so that if anything happens....if Charlie..." he seemed to be struggling with his words but I understood what he meant, He wanted us to get married soon, so if anything happened with Charlie we would still have happy memories of our wedding with him, and he would know I was happy and had someone to look after me. I started crying at the thought of losing Charlie and Jake wrapped his arms around me and carried me to bed.

"I think your right Jake, we should get married as soon as possible" I sobbed into his chest. I continued to cry into the night but fell asleep in Jakes strong warm arms, the only problemwas they were the wrong arms........

**JPOV**

After what felt like hours Bella finally fell asleep. I felt guilty about bringing Charlie up but it had to be done. I wanted her to become my wife as soon as possible and she was heisitant, It's not like I don't know why. It was because of her boss Fuckward. She wanted him and he wanted her. The only reason they hadn't gotton together yet was because it was against company rules. I was grateful for that, because Bella was mine, not his. He was some pretty rich boy who was looking for some sordid affair. I wanted to marry her and father her children. And he had to get in the way. Last night had been horrible. I knew where she was and what she was doing. How? You ask? Call it an instinct True I shoudn't have trashed the appartment like that, but I couldn't help it. She belonged to me and no one else. It's not like I'd ever hurt her or anything. Then this morning she had come home smelling of sex, with him. I knew I needed to nip this in the bud, and this seemed like the perfect way how. Now I just needed to gently push her in the right direction, meaning my direction. Now I just needed a distraction for Edward...and I had the perfect person.....

**Here I am once again! Lol! I'm sure loads of you are getting frustrated with the fact Jacob/Bella are still and item, but, have patience and trust, everything will work out. Me and Batman both don't like Jacob, and don't intend to let Edward be sad for Jacob's happyness.**

**The next chapter will bring in more drama, so be prepared! Lol!**

**Leave me a little love and review!**


	7. No Stopping Us

**TA DAHHHHHHH! NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**6 - No Stopping Us**

**Edward**

That night, when I went to bed, I'd never felt so alone. I had wished that Bella would be in my bed. But that wasn't the case. She didn't want me when she had Jake. It was even more frustrating the fact that my bed still _smelt _like her! It was almost like a form of torture!

When I climbed into my bed the first thing I did, was grabbing the pillow Bella'd been using and hold it to me. It smelt so much like her, it was like I could pretend she was there with me! I really wished she was! I closed my eyes and buried my head into the pillow, reminiscing the previous night and the early hour of that morning.

_The way my name had fell of of her lips, moaning my name..._

_The way she'd felt underneath me, and around me..._

_The way she'd kissed me..._

_Our heavy breathing..._

_Her legs wrapped around my waist..._

_The way it felt to know she loved me and wanted me..._

_Make it stop! Make the pain stop! Lord, if you love me, please make me forget about her!_I thought, this was my own fault! It only hurt this bad now I knew what I was missing. How it felt to have Bella, completly 100% Bella. Know that she was think about me and only me. Not about _Jacob_.

I looked over to the clock and saw that it was already one o'clock and I'd been in bed for one and a half hours, moping over Bella.

_Bella... Oh how I love you! Why won't you let me love you? _I groaned internally. I knew the answer to that. Even though I didn't want to admit the reason. _Because she's in love with Jakie_, I was furious. Why must he be happy when I couldn't be? What had I done to deserve this? When had I ever treated anybody so badly I deserved to feel as if the world was coming to an end? To feel like my heart had been ripped out of my chest?

That, I didn't know. But, I'd made my bed, I had to lay in it. No matter how much it hurt me.

I wanted to feel loved again. I wanted to feel like somebody cared. Like I wasn't alone in the world. I needed...I knew who I needed to talk too. Not to Bella. Not to Emmett. None of those people. _You need to talk to a bloody therapist!_ I needed to talk to mum. She always made me feel better. Made me feel loved and safe. Just what I needed.

I hopped out of my bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, packing a bag for over night and some extra clothes, not knowing how long I'd be staying there for. No matter what, I didn't want to go back there. I know I should have called first, but, I knew they wouldn't mind my sudden appearance. Also, I wanted to get the hell out of my apartment as fast as possible.

When I got out of my apartment block, I ran to my car through the pouring rain. When I got to my car, I threw my bag into the back seat and got in the front. I drove as fast as I could over to my parents house which was about a mile or two away, so it didn't take long. I saw the large house, lit by the sparse moon light, but, all the lights were out. I got out of my Volvo, grabbing my bag and sprinting for the door. Even though I ran fast, I was soaked by the time I got to the door.

I knocked on the door loudly and rang the door bell several times, making sure that I woke them up. I stood, freezing cold, shivering in the rain as I waited for one of my parents to answer the door. When the light flicked on I was thankful that soon I would be warm and dry. The door opened slightly and a saw my mother peek through the crack before the door flung open. My mother looked tired, shocked and worried all at once.

"Edward! What are you doing here? Get in quick or you'll make yourself ill!" She cried, pulling my inside. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Physically, I'm fine. Mentally and emotionally, not so much. Can I stay here? Please? Just for a couple nights? Please mum?" I pled, staring down at my mother.

"Of course you can! Now, go get changed, we can talk once you're dry," she said calmy, shoving me towards the stairs.

"Thank you mum," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her cheek. I ran up the stairs and towards my old bedroom. When I got there, I chucked my bag on the floor and began rummaging through it, finding my PJ bottoms and a plain t-shirt because I didn't think either of my parents would like to see me walking around in boxers without a shirt. I grabbed a towel and dried my body and hair before dressing myself. I chucked my clothes and the towel in the washing basket before running back down stairs. My mum was in the kitchen. Unfortunately, so was my father. It wasn't that I didn't love my dad or that I didn't want to see him, but, what I was going to tell mum, if he knew, it could cost Bella her job. But I couldn't keep it to myself. I needed to tell somebody so I could get help! I didn't want to have to go through this all alone. It was bad enough the love of my life was getting married to another man! A man I hated well and truly!

"Hello Edward! I don't mean to be rude and, don't think I'm not pleased you're here but, is there a preticular reason you're here?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I want to talk to mum. Well, I need too," I explained. Dad nodded and accepted a cup of what looked like hot chocolate from my mum. He took a sip of it and placed it on the table as mum handed me one. I didn't drink it. I had more important things on my mind.

"About?"

"That's something I don't wish to discuss with you dad," I snapped. I immediately felt guilty, he'd just wanted to know if it was anything he could help with.

"You sure? Because, anything you can say to Esme you can say to me. Sometimes you need another man to help with your problems. Not a woman," He insisted.

"And sometimes you need a woman," I answered. Carlisle opened his mouth, but then shut it again and frowned slightly.

"You're not keeping secrets from me, are you? This isn't anything that would concern me, is it?"

"No dad," I lied. It would concern him. The fact a boss was sleeping with his secretary would definatly concern him.

"Good. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, again," Dad said, kissing mum lightly on the lips. He looked me deeply in the eyes and said 'You know you can trust me with anything Edward. If you ever need me, I'll be there in a heartbeat,' then walked upstairs.

"So, what is it you want to tell me?" Esme inquires, getting straight to the point as she sat down with her own cup of hot chocolate.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know but, mum, you have to promise me that you will not repeat a single word to dad. Please I'm begging you. You'll understand why later," I rambled."Please?"

"Of course, now, why don't you sit down and tell me what has you all worked up?" Mum suggested. I sat across from her and looked down at my mug like I had found the meaning of life in there.

I sighed and closed my eyes, wishing that I was alone. I knew that I had to tell her, but, I wish I didn't. I'd feel humiliated talking to mum about how the love of my life turned me down and was getting married to another man and how I all but begged her to sleep with me! I would die from embarrassment! "I'm in love with Bella," I uttered. I expected screams and 'how could you be so stupids.' However, I didn't expect what I got.

"I know," my mother said quietly. "Is that all you want to tell me?" I shook my head, feeling tears welling as I thought of Bella. Of her looking stunning in her beautiful white dress. Walking down the isle. Into the arms of Jacob. It hurt to think about it. "What else?"

"Bella loves me too," I whimpered.

"That's a good thing!"

"But she's still marrying Jacob," I concluded, looking up at Esme. She looked at me, obviously feeling sorry for me.

"Anything else?"  
"I slept with her last night," I muttered, almost hoping she didn't hear.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You slept with an engaged woman? Not only that! You slept with your secretary and your best friend too! Edward this is not good! I thought we raised you to be a gentleman!" Esme scolded.

I groaned. "I know, I know. But I was hoping that would help her realise she's making a mistake and that she should be with me. But, when I woke up she was gone. And now, everything in my apartment make me think of it. I can't escape and it hurts, mum, it actually hurts. Not that I can't have her. But that she doesn't remember me. And that, even though she loves me, the love I return will never be enough for her to pick me over Jacob. Mum, what should I do?" I yelped, the tears falling now. I hated crying, but Bella was my future and my life, how was I going to stop the wedding?

"This Jacob, what has he got that you haven't?"

"The ability to have a future and a relationship without having to hide it or lose his job. Charlie and his dad's best friends. Charlie likes him. Bella loves him. Jacob was the first to talk to Bella when she found out Charlie had cancer," I listed.

"And what do you have Jacob doesn't?"

I smirked. Jacob always thought he was. But he was wrong. "I was her first kiss."

"But you met her 7 months ago, how could you be her first kiss?" Esme interrogated seeming completely confused. I smiled and began my explaination.

"First year of summer camp. I came home obsessing over a girl who was called..."

"Bella..." Esme finished, dazed. "This has _got _to make Bella realise that you two are like star crossed lovers. I mean, even Jacob can see that no doubt, that's why he's marrying her so you can't get her!" I rolled my eyes. My mother was a little crazy. And I use the word little loosely. "I can promise you, by the time you wake up tomorrow morning, I'll have started fixing everything. Bella will be yours in no time," Esme said certainly.

"Yeah. Good luck with that," I muttered. I took my hot chocolate and started heading for my room again. "Thanks mum. And, remember..."

"Don't worry I won't tell your father," she sighed and grabbed the house phone, dialing a number. "Night honey."  
"Night."

My dreams that night would class as nightmares to me, and I could only remember little bits of it. I was glad I did only remember little parts. It would have hurt more if I knew the whole thing.

The vicar standing there at the end of the aisle. Bella, looking radiant in her dress. Every bodies smiling faces. _"I know pronouce you, Mr and Mrs Cullen," _he'd said. And that's what hurt badly. That, I wouldn't ever be able to call her Mrs. Cullen. Dancing with her. Holding each other. Swimming together at Isle love to her on the first night of our honeymoon, and every night after that. Sleeping with her beside me. It was painful.

"Edward! Edward honey, you need to wake up!" Esme cooed, shaking my shoulder lightly. I faked that I was still sleeping. "Edward!"

"That's not how you wake the boy up! Watch and learn," Carlisle groaned walking up to my bed and stopping. "Edward, if you don't wake up right now, you can kiss your car goodbye."

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I cried, sitting both up right in my bed.

"Good. Now, get your ass downstairs. There's someone here to see you," he informed me before striding out of the room.

"Who is it? How do they know I'm here?" I questioned, frowning slightly.

"Just go downstairs," she demanded. I obeyed, knowing that it was best not to argue.

When I got to the stairs. I saw the one person I wanted to see most, and least at the same time. Bella.  
"Hey," she whispered. I walked slowly down to join her, relishing the moments I could look at her. Her hair was smooth, her jeans were low on her hips and fit her like a glove, her top was tight and fitting, letting me see each of her curves; She was beautiful.

"Hi, how did you know I was here?" I said as I approached her, standing less than a metre away. She looked up at me with a big smile on her face. I had to return it.

"When you need some place to go, when you don't come to my house, you come here," Bella answered. _Was I really that predictable?_

"And, why are you here?" I asked abruptly, seeming almost rude.

"I need to talk to you," she replied in happy tone. "The weddings off! I can't go through with it when I'm in love with you Edward. Screw Charlie, cancer or no cancer. I want you, and it's my life, why should I do something I don't want and stop myself being happy? So, me and Jacob are over. There's nothing to stop us! We can be together!" Bella cried ecstatically. I threw my arms around her and lifted her up of the ground, spinning her round in circles as I bear hugged her.

"And the company rules?"  
"Carlisle said he would make an exception if we kept our relationship strictly professional during work hours. So, we're fine! We all clear!" Bella squealed. I suddenly felt like everything was sunshine, lollipops and rainbows! We could be together.  
With all the passion, love and desire I felt for her, I kissed her, long and hard, silently vowing to never let her go. Because, when she was with me, I was truly home and, no matter where I was, I would always be home, if she was by my side.

It was set in stone.  
Me and Bella were forever.

**The End!!!**

Yeah right! Don't I wish. This wasn't the end. Hell this wasn't even the beginning. This was not game! Games were meant to be fun! This was hell! Because, one second after my lips met Bella's...

"Edward!"

**TA DAHHH! Happy? I certainly hope so! **

**Sorry I took so long to update!!!! **

**Review please!!!!**


	8. The Bella Box

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! But on the plus side, I'm really really into writing right now! Any spare time I have I'm on here writing and I'm already half way through the next chapter of this fic.**

**Before I forget. Thank you very much to my amazing beta Jess!**

**7 – The Bella Box**

**Edward**

"Edward!" Esme said loudly, shaking me as I slept. I awoke with a gasp and glared at my mother. I propped myself up on one elbow so she could see the invisible daggers I was shooting at her. It had been a dream. I was debating on whether I'd feel better by killing my mum or Jacob.

_Jacob, always Jacob. Mother fucking girl thief..._ "Why did you wake me," I growled.

"It's eight Edward. You need to get ready for work," Esme replied in a motherly voice. _Come on sweetie wake up, you have school!_

"I'm not going in. I quit," I stropped, flopping back into my bed and pulling a pillow over my face. I felt Esme trying to tug the pillow away from me, I just gripped tighter. But she persisted. Eventually, I was so fucking annoyed I yanked it away and sat up bolt right in my bed, fuming. "I'm _not _going to work. _I. Quit. _The only bloody thing that got me there in the first place was Bella. Now go away. I'm going back to sleep," I yelled, staring Esme straight into the eyes.

"Get up; you can't just give up on your job."

"But I could go to England. I had a good offer there recently, should I go? I'm not sure I'm even wanted here half the time."

Esme stared back for a few seconds, her eyes welling with tears. "I'm so sorry baby," she whispered as she scurried out of my room. I immediately felt guilty, but went back to sleep. I was awoken two hours later by my mobile. The ringtone that I could pick up anywhere because every time I heard it I thought of Bella. That song was 'Girl all the bad guys want' by Bowling for soup.

_I want to talk to her so badly._

_Well, you know that if you talk to her all you'll be thinking is, she's never going to be mine. Maybe you should just give up, get over her and grow up. You can't go throwing tantrums when you don't get what you want. I'm sorry, but that's not how the world works, _my most reasonable side of my brain informed me. But I ignore it. I fished out my mobile from the pocket of my jeans and answered in a faux-happy voice.

"Hey Bells," I said, meaning _why don't you love me? _"How are you today?" _Why the fuck aren't you waking up here so I can ask you that in person? _

"Hey Edward. I'm fine. Are you? You've never missed a day of work ever. You dad said he doesn't know if you'll ever get better, it was really harsh the way he said it, but he was fine to everybody else. What's going on? Did you tell him? Am I going to lose my job?" She interrogated, worry plain in her voice.

I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. "I didn't tell him. And don't worry Bella. You won't lose your job. I already quit."

"You what!? No! You can't quit Edward! You're the best boss I've ever had!"

The instant I said the next thing, I wish I hadn't. "What? Because I'm the only one who'd listen and comply with your every desire? Because I'm the only one who got in bed with you? Because I would happily do anything that you wanted the second you wanted it just because I love you? Or just because you like playing with my heart? You know what? Fuck you. Get out of my life. Have fun with Jacob," I seethed and hung up, turning off my mobile. I stared at it for what seemed like hours thinking _Oh shit..._ I'd basically called her a slut and I'd told her I didn't want to talk to her again, or speak to her. This couldn't be good.

I turned on my phone, expecting loads of texts and missed calls, I had none. _What have I done?_

**Bella**

I sat in the chair in Edward's office, just sat there, sobbing looking over the city. I'd just lost Edward. Had it been my fault all along? I always knew I had the option to leave Jacob if I wanted and I did want to leave him for Edward, so why didn't I?

_Because you're a fucking idiot, that's why! _

I shook my head and blew my nose, vowing that I was being a big girl and growing up. I forced myself up out Edward's chair. Well what used to be his chair anyway and marched to Carlisle's office.

The secretary warned me that he was in a foul mood, but I stormed in any way, bursting the door open and slamming it behind me. "Look, Carlisle, I don't know what the fuck is going on with the male Cullen's this morning, PMS maybe, but whatever shit is going on, don't fucking take it out on me. Edward has the right to, but you don't! I've done nothing but treat you right Carlisle, do take your head out of your ass and apologise because you don't want to lose two of your best employees in one day," I barked, slamming my fists down onto his desk. Carlisle looked at me with an expression mixed with shock and admiration.

"Okay Bella. I'm sorry I treated you bad last night, but I had some bad news and I was very angry. Will you forgive me for my dreadful behaviour?"

I wasn't actually expecting him to apologise. "Ur, of course. But can you tell me why Edward quit?" _Please don't say because of me... Please._

"I don't know all I know is that Esme came downstairs in tears because Edward had yelled at her at told her she'd quit. That's all I know."

"Thanks Carlisle." I stepped backwards toward the door. _I have to see him. He's at his parents' house. I need to go_. Carlisle smile.  
"You're welcome dear. Since Edward's quit, take the day off."

"Thanks again." And with that, I all but ran out. I was desperate to see him and get him to come back. And I also wanted to make sure nothing could destroy our friendship for real. It was unbreakable. I was certain. Because we loved each other.

_We're in love._

_No, we're not. You're only in love when you're together. You and Jacob are in love._

_Are we?_ After I'd slept with Edward, I was starting to love Jacob less and less. But that wasn't a good thing. I was having to spend the rest of my life with a man I didn't love. This was bad, very bad.

I got out my mobile and texted Jacob a quick, _I'll be hope late tonight x – B _I got no reply so I put my phone away and continued out of the office building to my car. When I got in the car, I took a deep breath, I needed to calm down. I couldn't face Edward like that, breathless and angry wasn't a good combination, not around Edward; I could remember countless times that he'd said that it was hot when I was angry, I'd figured it was a joke. But I guess not.

When I was officially calmed down, I started the car and drove out to his parents house. When I got there, saw that Esme was back to working on the garden. She was planting new flowers in the flower beds and removing dead leaves from the others. Esme always had been a brilliant gardener, much better than me who mucked up and broke the plant before it was in the ground

I parked outside the house and climbed out, shutting the door loudly so she'd hear me. She did and turned around with a large smile.

"Bella dear! How lovely it is to see you," she said happily, standing up, taking off her gardening gloves and walking over to hug me. "Are you here to see Edward?" she asked.

"That's exactly why I'm here."

"Well I'm afraid you're too late; He left a few minutes ago," Esme replied, her smile faltering. "I know what happened between you." _Shit. _Esme paused and looked down at her hands quickly. "I don't mean to put any pressure on you or make you feel guilty, but I'm sure you can understand that Edward is at breaking point and, when you talk to him, please, just be careful."

"At breaking point? You say that like if I say one wrong word he's going to kill himself," I said nervously, tangling my fingers together. Esme shook her head.

"If you say one wrong word I'm afraid we may never see him again," she explained, her eyes filling with tears.

"What?"

"He's gone back to his apartment to see if the job placement he got offered a few weeks back was still open," Esme informed me, wiping the tears from her eyes

"What job? He never told me about it."

"Because he knew you'd encourage him to do it. And I didn't think he'd ever even consider it. You were what was keeping him grounded. Bella, Edward was offered the opportunity to move to England to be the social media manager of a different company that paid more. But he stayed because he was hoping that he may have had a chance with you. Now, you either need to make him see sense or say you're not worth it or something, that everybody here loves him, because when he lived in England the first time, it almost drove me insane knowing anything could happen to him..." she started sobbing, looking so sad that there was nothing but pure misery on her face.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I gave her a quick, comforting hug and a kiss on the cheek before I set off to Edward's house.

I was pissed off and sad now, Edward was making everybody's life hell over me. I needed to end that once and for all. I still couldn't be with him, but maybe, if I did what Esme said and convinced him I wasn't worth it, everything would be okay.

I got to Edward's apartment block and stormed in, stamping up the stairs, when I got to his apartment, I dug the key he had given me for emergences out of my bag and unlocked the door. I didn't make too much noise, just in case he wasn't in and somebody called the police. I didn't want to be charged for breaking-and-entering, not then, not ever.

He was in the living room, his back to me. He was on the phone whilst looking at a picture. I had no idea of what it was of, but I sure as hell wanted to find out.

"I don't know... Can I call you back in a few days with a final answer; I have a few things to clear up before I give you a definite answer... Okay. Thank you. Good bye," Edward said into the phone before hanging up. He continued to star at the picture, unaware that I was even there.

"Edward?"

He turned around to look at me. He'd usually smile, he didn't smile. His eyes didn't even look happy, they were screaming out, wanting to me free, Edward was trapped in his own personal hell and torment. "Hello Bella." The way he said it made my heart break. It was detached and grim. I had to do something to free him from myself!

"Please don't go Edward," I whimpered. "Please?"

His sad expression changed, he looked livid. "Why bloody well should I? I've worked hard, every day of my life to get where I am. Now I'm getting an opportunity to be richer and successful, why shouldn't I take it?"

"Because when you got the offer you didn't want to go. Things have just changed that's making you want to go. But you can't go. You just can't."

"So I can't go?" I nodded. Edward laughed bitterly and placed the phone down on the coffee table. "You just watch me," he snarled and walked into his bedroom. I followed him and saw he'd got a suitcase out and had already started packing, chucking draws full of clothes into his bag, I couldn't help but notice how he packed a picture that we'd took together at the beach a few months back. They were the times when we were happy to just be together. Times when Jacob wasn't there. _It's all Jacob's fault. _"Bella, I think you should go."

I ignored him. "What was that picture you were looking at?" I inquired.

"Nothing that would ever matter to you," he snapped and stuffed the picture he'd been holding into his bag. "Go away Bella."

"No. I'm not letting you leave. You have too many people here who love you for you to leave," I yelled.

"Well it's one too little," Edward barked, leering at me. I'd never seen him so angry. Tears welled in my eyes, he was angry because of me.

"I don't want you to go."

"Well, sorry to tell you this Bella, but you need to grow up and realise that life isn't fair and not everything can go your way." At least he wasn't shouting anymore. I stood sniffling, tears rolling lazily down my face. Edward sighed and shut his suitcase zipping it up. He then proceeded to bend down and pull out a box from under the bed. It was a shoe box. _The Bella Box_, it read in a childish scribble.

"What is that?"

"It's my Bella Box," he said with a soft smile. If anybody else had had a box called 'The Bella Box' I'd probably be creeped out, but I kind of liked it. He held it out for me to look at. I took hold of it and went to open it before Edward stopped me. "Before you open it, please don't make a dissuasion on what you're going to do for something that won't happen. Bella, I'm going to England. Face it. But don't break up with Jacob if you really love him, because I'm not going to be there when you break down crying because you lost him again. And I'm not going to be there to take his place. I'm sorry," he apologised and stepped closer to me, kissing my forehead. He inhaled my scent and stepped back, grabbing the handle of his suitcase and pulling it off the bed. "Goodbye Bells. I love you." He strolled out the door before I realised what he was saying. _Goodbye forever._

I stood there for five minutes just taking in what was going on. "No," I whispered. "No," I repeated, bolder that time. I set the box down on his bed and sprinted out the bedroom door, to see the apartment was empty. _No. _

**Edward**

Walking away from Bella was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Especially when she was crying, begging me not to stay. On the way out, I realised that this was the last time I was ever going to be in this apartment, I couldn't come back, Alice would probably tie me up to stop me from leaving.

Alice. I wouldn't see her again. Or Jasper. Or Emmett. Or Rose. Or my parents. I couldn't see them again, otherwise I'd have Bella running to me and I _couldn't let that happen._ I needed to get her out my system. I needed... God I needed to strap on a pair! I needed to find a girl that I could fuck with no strings attached.

I briefly looked around my apartment; there was nothing I overly wanted to save. But there was one thing. I knew exactly where it was.

Hurrying into the kitchen before Bella could come out and stop me; I opened the cupboard that I kept the cups and plates in. On the very top shelf I kept a picture nobody knew still existed. It was of when I was at camp with Bella. Emmett, Jasper, Bella and I were all covered in mud after me and be slipping and sliding around after a heavy load of rain. I had my arm around Bella and Emmett was doing the classic bunny ears on Jasper. We all looked so happy to be together and to just be alive. I loved the picture even more nowadays, now that I could fully appreciate how easy it was to be a child.

With a huff of mixed frustration and depression, I slipped the picture into my jeans pocket, grabbed my coat and went to the front door. I hesitated for a second, praying to god she'd come out and stop me, that anybody would stop me. No signs of her.

"Goodbye Bella," I whimpered, my lip trembling and the tears that I hadn't realised were there started to fall. She'd given up on us. _There never was an us, the sooner you accept that the better._ I closed the door and started to walk away from my old life to my new one. And what was so sad, was that the only thing I could hope for is that I'd never have to see anybody from my old life again.

**Review please?**


	9. The Letter

**8 – The Letter**

**Bella**

I didn't go home that night. I stayed at Edward's place waiting for him to come back. I called him every ten minutes for four hours running and there was no answer. Maybe he was serious. He actually was leaving. He was leaving me.

I sat on his sofa sobbing into the cushion, it smelt like Edward and it made me want to cry even more. How would I live without him? _Why didn't I go after him? _I already knew the answer. I was afraid that he hated me and afraid that his life would be better without me.

It was way past midnight when I started to feel sleepy. I hadn't ate, but I knew I should have. I went to his kitchen and opened the draw where he kept his cereals. _Fruit loops. They were his favourite_. I grabbed them from the cupboard and just took the box and a glass of water so I didn't get dehydrated with the amount of crying I was doing. I placed the drink on the bedside cabinet and looked at his bed. Not long ago we'd been making love on this bed. How did it all go so wrong?

Also on the bed was the box. The Bella Box. I had no idea what was in it, some part of me didn't want to know. But the large majority did, so I slumped down on the bed, grabbed the box and opened the pack of fruit loops, taking a handful and eating them one by one. I flipped open the lid to the shoe box and gasped when I saw what was inside.  
Photos, letters, a t-shirt, diary entries, etc.

I picked up one of the photo's and looked at it. It was _me,_ as a kid! About when I was thirteen I'd have guessed. Then beside me was a young, handsome boy with beautiful green eyes and bronze hair. It was...

"Edward!" I yelped, staring at the picture. _So this is what he meant by me remembering him! Oh my god, Edward was my first kiss... That must mean something! Maybe it was destiny that brought us together!_

I grabbed the first thing I saw from the box and that was the t-shirt. It was _my _t-shirt. It was the one with the cute bunny rabbit on the front. I remembered giving it to him before I left camp. The day I promised I'd come back...

_And you never did. _

I suddenly felt _horrible_. I'd left him as a child and hurt him, and then I was doing the same thing as a grown up. I began to hate myself. I kept looking through the pictures, reading Edward's diary entries about how he thought he might be in love with me. I laughed at some of the things he said, but every word made me cry.

Then I noticed the note cello taped to the inside of the lid of the box. I ripped it off and recognised the hand writing instantly. _Edward._

_My dearest Bella,_

_ If you are reading this, I can either guess that you are either marrying Jacob soon, or I've left you and for that I'm so terribly sorry. Feel free to stay at my apartment for as long as you want, you can have it if you like. But that's not what I'm writing this for. I want you to see how I feel. To understand that I'm not meaning to hurt you by leaving you, but if just better for both of us._

_Bella, the moment I woke up after making love to you, I can't describe how I felt. I felt like, for once in my life, that maybe there was a small chance that you could want to be with me enough to stay there with me.  
When I saw you weren't there it shattered every dream that had been built in my head seconds after I woke up. The idea that you left my for Jacob hurt even more. You insist it's for Charlie's benefit, but I'm afraid to say that's absolute bullshit Swan and you know it.  
You're afraid to be with me because you're afraid you'll get hurt. Afraid I'll leave you, that it'll ruin our friendship. But I have only one thing to say to that. I love you, and, if you love me, that's all I need. I'll _never _hurt you Bella._

_If you believe me, you'll do one thing for me. Talk to Charlie. If you don't want to marry Jacob, tell him. He'll understand. And, Bella, I know you're probably thinking, _but you fucking left you fucking prick! Why should I spend my days alone because you fucking tell me to?_ And that's a fair point – and classically Bella I must add – But if you aren't in love with Jacob, why would you want to spend your life with him if you can be living with dozens of cats?_

_I'm going to stop writing before I make more of an ass out of myself. I'm really sorry for what I put you through Bells. Just, please, be happy, for me. _

_Forever yours,_

_All the love in the world,_

_Your Edward._

_XXX_

I found myself turning over the page, wanting him to have wrote more, it was the most Edward I was ever going to get from that moment on. I read all his letters and entries over and over, just so I could feel like me was hear with me. I could almost hear him whispering every sweet, lovingly tender word into my ear. Eventually, I fell asleep reading with tears flowing non-stop.

The next day I did as Edward had said. I called Charlie. I was nervous as hell when I called him. I had no idea what I was going to say. Was I going to ask permission to not marry Jacob, or was I just checking up on him. I had no idea what to do.

My hands shook as I held the phone up to my ear. I heard my breath trembling as I waited for Charlie to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. I nearly hung up, but knew if I didn't do it, I'd be trapped with no option but to marry Jacob. _Not that I really have any other option now Edward's gone. _

"Hey dad," I said quietly, praying he didn't hear the nervousness and worry in my voice.

"Bells! It's great to hear from you! How are you? Jacob told me you're planning to move the wedding to next month so I can attend. I can't tell you how happy I was when Jake told me," Charlie blabbered. I thought I was going to be able to tell him, but how was I going to do that after what he'd just said?

"Yeah, I know. It's great." _I don't love him dad, please don't make me do this..._ "Have you ever felt like, something wasn't meant to be? Like you don't want to do something but you give into peer pressure?" I inquired, beating around the bush.

Charlie was silent. "You're not on drugs, are you Bella?"

"Of course not dad!" _Edward's my drug and god, I wish I was on him..._

Charlie sighed with relief. "Thank god! I don't want my little girl anywhere near that stuff! So what's bothering you honey?"

"The question I just asked you," I replied, not willing to say it again; It was hard enough the first time!

"Everyone feels that way sometimes Bells. But don't you give into peer pressure sweetie. If you don't want to do something, then don't," he advised.

"I-" _don't want to marry Jacob. Say it, it's not hard at all! It's almost natural! _"I miss you." _You coward._

"I miss you too Bells."

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll call you later. Love you dad," I said with thick disappointment. I hung up and slumped into the sofa, sobbing loudly. I looked down at the phone and knew who I had to call next.

The Cullen's house was on speed dial number five, I let it ring as I tried to sort out my breathing. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Bella! Do you know where the old man is? Mum's getting worried," Emmett cried, equally happy for talking to me and panic over his brother.

"I-" My bottom lip trembled as I tried to hold back my tears. But I began weeping, unable to control myself. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry Emmett."

"Bells! What's wrong?"

"He's gone. He left. He's going to England," I whimpered. "Can you come round? Please Emmett? I'm at Edward's." I heard Emmett tell Esme and heard them crying like me. Pure agony. Edward wasn't coming back, he wasn't calling, he wasn't answering his phone. Edward was gone, and I didn't know if I'd ever see him again.

**Two days before the wedding...**

The time between when Edward had left and my wedding day flew. Before I knew it, I was curled up beside Jake in bed, discussing what we were going to do once we were married.  
Much to my dismay, I kept on seeing what me and Edward would be doing. On our honeymoon to be specific. Damn, I hate when my mind listens to my heart.

But, our conversation was stopped very suddenly. The phone rang. It was Charlie. My dad informed me that his cancer was getting worse, much worse, and they wanted to keep him in hospital and do tests on him. He grievously told me he was unable to attend the wedding. So I didn't have my father and I had no one to give me away.

I ran into the bedroom and launched myself at Jacob, crying into his chest. He soothed me and told me everything would be okay, that somebody else could walk me up the isle, that we could record the entire thing. It didn't help. Every girl needed their daddy on their wedding day.

I cried myself to sleep and decided that, if my dad couldn't give me away, I'd go to the next best thing. My second father. Carlisle.

I drove to the office even though I had the day off, considering it was my wedding day the next day. I had to go early because Alice and Rose were taking me out for the day from eleven to go knows when. We were staying in a hotel and I didn't know how long they were going to keep me up for.

When I knocked on Carlisle door, I heard him invite me in, only then to realise how much me reminded me of Edward. Voice, personality, looks. It was like having Edward walk me up the isle and, if Edward had been there, that was probably what I would have done.

I turned the door knob and pushed the door open, shutting it once I'd stepped in.  
"Bella! What a lovely surprise! Shouldn't you be with Rosalie and Alice?"

"Yes, but I want to ask you something, I know it's short notice but, Charlie can't make it to the wedding and I wanted to know if you could... give me away...." I uttered nervously. What if he said no because I drove Edward away and made him move to England.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I have to decline. I'm not able to attend the ceremony either, but I will be there for the reception, definitely."

"Why?"

"I've promised, I'm sorry. I can't tell you."  
I sighed and bowed my head. "I'll see you tomorrow then... Thank you."

"Don't looks so glum Bella. You're getting married tomorrow!" _Maybe that's why!_

I was dragged around town all day! I was tortured in several ways. There was talking of Edward and Jacob. Shopping and a Brazilian wax. I couldn't help but think of what Edward's reaction would have been if he'd known, or even seen, that!

The shopping day made me feel even worse than when Edward had left. Edward always came shopping with us! He'd put on funny hats in the shops and get kicked out for making an ass of himself in them. He'd always keep my entertained and by me ice cream to cheer me up. I really needed Edward to cheer me up at that moment.

When we arrived back at the hotel, we dumped the bags in Alice and Rose's room and continued onto mine. I was thankful for my own room, that way they wouldn't know I'd cried myself to sleep every night since Edward had left.

"What should we do? What should we do?" Alice squealed.

"Umm... truth or truth since the best dare here is to eat some of the cheapy hotel soaps," Rose suggested. "But the catch is, everyone has to answer the question!"

"Yeah! Lets do that! Since Bella's the bride, you go first! You can ask us anything," Alice squeaked. I pondered for a second. Even though I didn't want to play, I wanted to sulk, I still did.

"Okay! You've slept with you're best friend. You're in love with him, but you're marrying another guy, what would you do?" I inquired, hoping that they realised what I was saying.

They both looked deep in though, but then Alice's expression went blank and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Please tell me this isn't a true story."

"Just answer the question!"

Alice looked at me, worried, but answered the question, not bringing it up again.  
It was eleven by the time we decided to go to sleep. I quickly popped back into the other room to get the book I had brought that day. It was called something borrowed and when Alice had described it, I immediately thought of my situation. I am now Dex!

I wandered back to the room, locking the door behind me when I got in. It didn't occur to me somebody could have gotten in while I was out. The lights were off so I couldn't see. It was creepy.

I heard somebody clear their throat from behind me. I raised the book as I turned, arming myself.

"Hey Bella." Somebody said from the shadows. The voice I could never forget. The voice that made me want to run, scream, cry and smile. Edward stepped out of the shadows, his hands thrust deeply into his pockets.

I nearly began crying at the sight of him. "Edward," I whimpered. "You're back!"  
"I'm back... for now at least."

Not even thinking about what I was doing, I launched at him, knocking him over. He laughed as I placed a million kisses over his face. "Bella..." he breathed.

"Edward," I whispered, my lips hovering over him. Edward looked into my eyes, almost as if asking permission before kissing me hard and thorough.

For those few moments, I was lost in a world where Jacob and I were through and Edward had never left and we'd got together. Then I realised none of that was true. I was getting married the next day.

My world came crashing down and I started to cry more than I had when he'd left me in the first place. Edward removed his lips from mine and pressed them to my forehead, running his hands up and down my back in a soothing way. "Never leave me," I sobbed. "Never ever again. Please, Edward, I need you; I love you. Stay forever."

Edward looked at me then tucked my hair behind my ear, his eyes meeting mine. "Forever is a long time to be stuck with me."

"Forever's not long enough," I whispered in reply as I kissed him softly again. Edward pushed my off of him and stood up. Rejection washed through me as he walked towards the door. I opened my mouth to beg him not to leave, but realised that if I was in his place I would have probably left and not come back.  
He turned the door handle, realising it was locked he turned around. He gave me a small smile then began pulling his shirt off as he strolled into the bedroom. "You coming?" He called.

I rose from the ground in seconds, wiping away my tears. With out thinking, I began stripping as I rushed after him.

_Just once more..._


	10. Lips Of An Angel

**Hello Everybody! **

**To start off with I want to ask if anybody would be interested in betaing some of my fics! I feel that I'm taking up too much of my other beta's time and I want somebody who can beta half off my work. If you are interested, please leave me a review telling me! **

**Now that's over with, I want to tell you that this fanfic is getting near its end. :'( **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Another shall be on it's way soon hopefully!**

**9 – Lips of an Angel**

**Bella**

When I walked into the bedroom, Edward was already stripped down to his boxers. He stood, arms crossed over his chest as he stared out of the bedroom window, looking at the city lights. He was truly a beautiful sight. He was tall, muscular and lean. Why I hadn't took time to appreciate him like this before, I'd never know. But, you never know what you've got until it's gone.

I spent a few more minutes in a reticent state, just thinking of Edward; Only of Edward. Thinking meaning gawping at him like a fool in love. But that's what I was. It didn't occur to me that maybe he'd just came back for sex. That maybe he didn't care about me anymore! That thought almost brought tears to my eyes. It was like the dream. The dream was coming true.

The nightmare more like. Edward's words resounded in my ears. _"Want and love isn't always the same thing. You have to remember that. You wanted me all those years ago. Even on your wedding day, you still wanted me. Do you remember, walking down the isle, all you could thing about was the _sinful_ things that I had done to you the night before. It didn't mean you loved me. No, not at all. You just wanted me for pleasure. Not for my love. And I'm not going to do that to you. Because I know you love me, and it would be wrong. It'll hurt you. And I won't do that to you. I'm sorry Bella."_

Before I knew it, I was shaking, snivelling into my hands as I flopped down to sit on the floor. I'd expected Edward to come over to me, to hug me and kiss me and comfort me. But he didn't. When I glanced over to him through watery, blurred eyes, I saw that he stood exactly where he'd been when I'd came in the room, but he's turned to face me. He was watching me intently, as if trying to figure out why I was crying. To be honest, I didn't know what had happened. I was a nervous wreck.

"I should go. You have to get married tomorrow. You need you're beauty sleep," he remarked with a small, meek smile. When he picked up his clothes and began dressing, I stood up and shook my head.

"No. You're not going anywhere. You promised me. You said that you'd stay forever," I whispered, almost so quiet he didn't hear.

But he did hear. He paused, his hand on the ripper of his jeans. I pried his hands away and moved them to my waist. He didn't say anything. He stood dead still. Like he was a puppet waiting to be moved. I was controlling him. I could see in Edward's eyes he didn't want to push me too far, that no matter what he wanted, he's put what I wanted first.

I stood on my tiptoes and gently kissed his smooth, unresponsive lips. He was literally doing nothing! Was this him trying to tell me he didn't want me?

I stood back, looking him in the eye. His eyes were deeper than I'd ever remembered, like there was so much more that I hadn't realised was there before. That part I'd never been able to decipher. That part of him that was made for me.

With that look he owned me.

"Give me your hand Bella," he breathed. I lifted my right hand, but he shook his head. When I lifted my left hand he took it and carefully took the engagement ring off of my finger. "For tonight I don't want you to me the future Mrs. Black. For tonight, you're what you promised to be as a child," he started and with his free hand, he chucked the ring toward the dresser, not caring where it went. Neither did I. "Tonight you're Mrs. Cullen."

That name sent flutters into my stomach and made me feel giddy. Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Isabella Cullen. _It sounds better than Isabella Black._

Me and Edward made love all night. To be honest, I was surprised we didn't get told off by the hotel manager! When we weren't kissing or having sex we talked. It didn't matter what it was about. It could have been about what we had for breakfast that morning to what Edward had been doing during his disappearance.

It was about three in the morning when we took a breather. We were sweaty and the sheets were tangled around us, but we didn't care. I lay flat on my back, taking heaving breaths. Edward was propped up on his elbow, his wild copper hair drooping and sticking to his forehead because of the sweat. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dark and intense with lust yet wide with excitement.

At that moment, I think I may have fell in love with him all over again.

"So what were you doing for all the time you were away?"

"I stayed in a hotel in Seattle. One of my old friends from school runs it. His name's Ben. Him and his wife, Angela let me have a room for free, so I daren't waste the opportunity. I wanted to get away and it seemed like a good escape.

"When I got there, I called the man about the job in London. But, I made the mistake of mentioning your wedding. Instead of picking up on how depressed I sounded when talking about it, he said that there wouldn't be any need for me to be there before the wedding and that I should stay in America till after then. So, with nothing to do in America, I decided to..." He trailed off and averted his gaze from mine, obviously feeling guilty about this.

_... I decide to kill somebody..._

_... I decided to turn vegetarian..._

_... I decided to turn into a porn star...._

_... I decided that I want a threesome with you and Jacob..._ Okay, that last one hurt.

"You decided to what Edward?" I queried, trying to get him to look me in the eye.

"I decided that the first stage to getting you out of my system was for me to sleep with the first girl I saw," he replied, meeting my gaze. He looked so guilty and so sorry.

"Oh Edward..."

"I'm sorry Bells. I shouldn't have done it, I know that now. But, what made me feel even worse was that all I could see was you. I couldn't forget how you felt and how it felt to be with you. I didn't want to see you anymore. I wanted to forget you.

"So for the next two days I drank more alcohol than I ever had in my entire life. Angela took all my alcohol away and made sure Ben didn't leave my side. She was afraid that I may drink so much that I'd consider suicide or something ridiculous like that," he informed me with a nervous laugh.

"You didn't though, did you?"

"I don't think I did. With the amount of alcohol I consumed I could have gone to the north pole! I got a bloody tattoo! I was probably passed out on the table when they did it," he chuckled, brushing the sweaty hair off of my face.  
The mention of a tattoo sparked my interest. "A tattoo? Where? I didn't see it!" I exclaimed, sitting upright in the bed, inspecting the front of his body. I could see one.

Edward rolled his eyes, struggling his way out of the covers. He showed me his right foot and I saw that he actually did have a tattoo on his ankle. It was thick, black Chinese script. I inspected it with the curiosity of a young child before blurting out "what does it mean?"

"Ben was there when I had it done and he said that I'd said I wanted it to say Bella. Apart from the fact I was drunk it sounded more like Ella."

"So you have Ella on your ankle?" I sniggered.

"Nope. Ben paid them to write something completely different."

"So it says...?"

"I'm an idiot," he answered.  
"Oh my god! Are you serious?" I giggled, clasping a hand over my mouth so I didn't wake anyone else up.

"Of course I'm not!" He snickered. "It says Always all ways. Typical Ben picking the name of a song. But it's quite nice, quite fitting," he noted. Edward slid back under the covers, wrapping an arm around my bare waist. Edward ducked his head into the crook of my neck and place a few kisses, his lips almost as light as a feather as they brushed my skin. "Are you marrying Jacob still?" He whispered, his breath cooling my hot skin.

I sighed. "I have to."

"Since when was that true?" he argued.

"Since my father had cancer!" I snapped.

"Wouldn't your father rather see you happy?" Edward said fiercely, moving his face from my neck and so he could leer at me.

"I am happy," I retorted with a half lie. I was happy with Edward. So I was happy. I wasn't technically lying!

Edward face lost all emotion and he slumped back against the pillows on the bed. I automatically felt guilty. That night had been amazing. It had been the night of my dreams, literally. I didn't want it to be ruined.  
"Edward, please don't let this ruin our night. Remember, I'm Mrs. Cullen for tonight. This is our last chance to be together this way Edward. Please don't ruin this for me. I love you, so much. But I have to marry Jacob," I insisted, leaning over to kiss him.

"Say it again Mrs. Cullen," he murmered.

"Say what?"

"Say that you love me?"

"I love you." Edward latched his lips onto mine, kissing me with so much passion and fervour that I forgot everything we'd just said. I forgot about the arguing. I forgot everything apart from Edward.

"That's enough. That's enough for now, at least," he said breathlessly as he ran a hand through my hair. I rolled over onto him and we made love until the sun began to rise.  
We slept for an hour before Alice called to summon me to hell. Edward groaned and seized me by the waist as I sat up, throwing my legs over the side.

"Please tell me you're not actually marrying him!" Edward cried exasperatedly. I looked over my shoulder and saw him laying with the sheet draped across his bare abdomen. "Bella, Charlie will forgive you. I love you more than you can ever imagine. You love me two. Please, put an end to this madness!"

I shuffled over to him a placed a small, delicate kiss against his lips. "I'm sorry for putting you through this."  
Edward huffed and pushed me away. With one swift movement he threw his legs over the side of the bed and got out, dressing himself faster than I would have thought anybody could.

"You know what? Fuck you Bella. I don't care anymore! If you were just going to turf me away in the morning like a stray you took pity on, you should have told me! I not a toy! I have feeling too!" He stormed over the the dresser and bent over picking what I guessed must have been the ring and threw it at the bed. "Fucking take it. Keep my heart too, I don't want it back," Edward seethed, stomping out of the hotel room. I heard the door slam and flinched at the sound.

That was the sound of the absolute end of Edward and I.

**Next chapter, the wedding! **

**Please review and remember, I'm still in need of a beta!**

**3 Melissa 3**

**xXx**


	11. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**I literally just finished the epilogue! Yes, that's right, there's this chapter left, then the epilogue! This is a sad sad day. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**On with the show...**

**10 – Thnks Fr Th Mrrs**

**Bella**

I shuffled my way to Alice and Rose's room in my dressing gown and slippers half an hour after Edward had left. I had took a shower, feeling the clean myself so there was no evidence of what had happened between me and Edward.

I'd never forget what happened between us. It was beautiful, and amazing, and sensual. And that's why I had to forget it. Because I had to marry Jacob that day and I couldn't do that with Edward possessing my every thought.

When I got to Alice and Rose's room, I walked straight in knowing they were expecting me. When they saw me they looked at me as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Did you not get _any_ sleep last night!?" Rose gasped, rushing over to me, obviously looking at the bags under my eyes. "Now, tell me, where you having really loud dreams or did Jake sneak in. If he did, I'm kicking his ass!"

"What do you mean?" I said, playing the innocent card. I knew they were on about the groaning and moaning.

"You were being really noisy!" Ali complained, putting her hands on her hips in a scolding manner. She pursed her lips as she gave me a sweeping overlook. She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "You really didn't want to help us did you? Could have at least have tried to get some sleep!"

"Are you saying I'm ugly when I have no sleep?" I said in a daring way, just challenging her to say it. We ate breakfast, I resisted every accusation they made. None were right anyway. "Do you really think I'd sleep with someone on the night before my wedding? Well, maybe the hot bellhop; C'mon guys. You have to be joking!" Alice shook her head, laughing, and pointed to me, then the chair in front of the bedroom mirror. Rosalie pulled me in that direction and shoved me into the seat. I almost died when Rose whispered in my ear.

"I certainly hope you were dreaming, but I find that hard to believe when you were yelling Edwards name so loud." I gave her an alarmed look and she beamed down at me. Rose was obviously happy about the idea of Edward and I being together. "Are you sure you want to marry Jacob?" she enquired, placing a elegant hand on my shoulder.

I stared into my reflection in the mirror. It didn't look like me. The person in the mirror was pale and looked extremely miserable. She looked almost dead inside. Was that really me?

"Yes. I want to marry Jacob," I uttered, almost to myself rather than Rose. When I looked back at Rose, I saw that she'd stopped smiling and she was glaring.  
"If that's what you want," she growled, grabbing a hair brush and running it through my hair, rather forcefully. I resisted the urge to tell her to fuck of and calm down, but she had every right to be pissed with me, so I endured her rigorous brushing.

I sat through hours of a rough Rosalie. Alice noticed and asked her if she was okay once of twice and suggested she went and had a cup off coffee, which she refused every time. "I'm fine." She'd reply through grit teeth.

When the girl were getting themselves ready, I sat on the hotel bed waiting for them. It was just past one and I'd had no lunch. I was hungry but knew I would have to wait till after the wedding to eat. _I think I'll stay hungry for a bit longer. _

There was a knock at the door and I automatically headed to get it, only to be stopped by Alice. "No! It might be Jacob. Get back in there!" She ordered. I sighed and stormed back into the bedroom section, catching my reflection in the mirror. I was in my white wedding dress. Wasn't white meant to mean pure? I almost scoffed out loud. Me? Pure? The one who'd slept with her best friend. Twice. The first time, just after I got engaged. Then the night before the wedding.

_I really am a slut!_ My mind yelled. And the worst part about being a slut? The fact I fell in love with the guy I couldn't have anymore. I had to give Edward up. Last night, that was it. I couldn't be with him. I couldn't see him. I would try not to think about him. I was going to marry Jacob and have a great - yet sexually unfulfilling – honeymoon.

"Can I speak to Bella please? Privately?" somebody asked, their voice travelling through the wall that separated the hallway from the bedroom. The voice was similar to Edward's in the way he spoke properly and boldly. His voice was smooth as silk, but husky at the same time.

I popped my head through a gap around the edge of the wall and my suspicions were confirmed. "Hey Carlisle," I said in faux perkiness. I couldn't help but notice how much Edward and him looked alike. There wasn't enough difference for me to say that I wouldn't kick him out of bed, but enough so that I would regret it after. But that might just be that fact he was married and I was in love with his son.

"Hello Bella. Can I have a word?"

I smiled happily at him, trying to act as if nothing had happened between me and his son. But the way he looked at me gave me the impression that he knew on some level. "Of course." I opened the door and strolled across to the kitchen area, far enough so that Alice and Rose wouldn't hear, as log as we didn't yell at each other that was. Carlisle was a very calm and patient person, so I doubted there would be much shouting coming form him.

I heard Carlisle's light footsteps following behind me before I stopped at the far wall and turned back to him. He stood close and held his arms out to hug me. I leaped into his embrace. I could almost imagine it was Edward. _No! Bad Bella!_

"So what are you doing here?" I asked quietly, pressing my cheek against his chest.

"I wanted to know whether you have someone to walk down the isle," he replied, just as quietly. I peeked through my eye lashed and saw him looking down at me with the affection that a father would have for his child. Was that how he saw me? As his daughter?

"No. I was going to get Rose to ask Emmett. Can you do it? Will you? Please?" I said hopefully, gazing up at him. Carlisle smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"It would be my honour Bella. But that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about," he informed me. He looked over his shoulder to check none of the others where near enough to hear what he was going to say. When he saw they were far more interested in their make up than our conversation he turned back to me, pulling a jewellery case out of his jacket pocket. "Edward left me a letter asking me to give this to you if you didn't pull out of the wedding. So, here it is," he found my hand and placed the velvet cover box into my palm.

"What is it?"

"Something I always thought he'd give to you. Just not in these circumstances. Open it," Carlisle ordered, stepping backwards as he released me from his hug. I inspected the box quickly. It was bigger than a ring box, but too small to be a necklace box. Curiosity got the better of me an I opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet with three charms on it.  
"Something old," Carlisle started, pointing to the bracelet. "Something new," he continued poking the silver teddy bear charm. "Something borrowed," he pointed to a diamond covered E. "Something blue," he gestured to the last charm, a sapphire heart. I looked at it with pure amazement.

"It's beautiful," I gasped.

"Isn't it just..."

"Who's is it?" I enquired.

"Yours. It was Edward's but he managed to get everything on their, considering that Alice would unimpressed if you didn't have the standard good luck charms for your wedding day. All married women that are Cullens wore this bracelet on their wedding day. Esme thinks that it must be the bracelet because otherwise she would have divorced me years back," Carlisle chuckled.

"But I'm not a Cullen. I'm not even marrying a Cullen. I can't take this." I snapped the lid shut and thrust it towards Carlisle. He took my hands into his, pushing the box back closer to me. With the other hand he held, he kissed the back of it.

"I'll be back later. I just need to sort out some things. If that bracelet isn't on by the time I'm back, I may have Alice pin you down as I put it on you," he informed me with a evil, devious smirk. He dropped my hands and walked to the door. "Oh, and by the way, you look beautiful Bella."

"Hey!" Alice squeaked.

"You too girls," he shouted as he slipped out the door. I saw Alice and Rose watching me intently. I met their gaze then looked down at the box in my hands. I felt more guilty than I ever had been in my life. They were giving this bracelet to me when only Cullen women or future Cullen women had wore it. I could have been marrying a Cullen if I'd wanted. But no. I'd gone and been stupid Bella. I'd screwed everything up.

**Carlisle (I know! Totally OMG!) **

When I left the hotel room, I knew exactly what to do. I could sense her nervousness and her anxiety about the wedding. I strolled out of the building to be met by Edward, Jasper and Emmett.  
"Did you give her the bracelet? Has she given up with the wedding? Is she okay?" Edward interrogated, rushing over to me. He was almost worse than Bella. He looked exhausted and like he was on the brink of a nervous break down.

"Yes, no and I don't know. If you mean physically, she's in perfect health as far as I can tell. If you mean mentally, I think she's starting to have doubts about the wedding," I answered, turning to Emmett and Jasper. "Emmett did you do it?"

Emmett nodded and pulled a part of a car from behind his back. "Jacob's going no where."

"And Jasper?"

He held up a set of keys and nodded towards a car behind him. "All set."

"Great, all we need is to give her more time and for her to see that she doesn't have to do this. The more time the better," Edward exclaimed. "Carlisle do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes. As soon as the limo driver turns up I'll give him the money. If we're lucky we'll have created an hour for her to change her mind. Edward, are you sure you want to do this?" I double checked. He was ruining his best friends wedding day because he was in love with her. There weren't any signs she felt the same way, or none that he'd told us anyway. I couldn't help but think this could be a mistake.

**Rose**

I couldn't believe Bella was actually marrying Jacob! Did she really think I was so stupid that I didn't realise that she was in love with Edward? Really! I was even angrier at the fact that she slept with him, basically using him, only to be marrying somebody else! If I didn't love her so much, I would have actually slapped her and not gone to the wedding.

I was convinced Edward wouldn't go down without a fight. That was why Carlisle had turned up. That was why she had the bracelet.

I was glad it wasn't only me who felt that Bella was making a mistake. Alice hadn't considered the possibilities Edward and Bella had and, therefore was oblivious the entire thing; she was just psyched about being maid of honour.

There was a less the fifteen minute drive to the church. We headed down to the limo quarter to two and I saw - who else? – Carlisle, leaning against the door. He smiled waved, almost happily. _How can he be happy?! How can he be?! He must be acting!_

"Hello girls! I must say you all look absolutely stunning," he said chirpily, giving us a beaming smile, the sort that made him look like a blonde Peter Facinelli; The kind of smile that had girls melting.

"Why thank you kind sir." Alice hugged Carlisle quickly before he opened the door for us. There were seats on either side. Bella and Alice sat on one, Carlisle and I on the other. It was like team Edward verses team Jacob, quite literally.

The limo started moving. What seemed like minutes later, I heard the driver curse. "Sorry, but there's a guy stuck, his car's broke down in the middle of the road. I'm gonna need to get out and help them move it."

I almost happy danced. I could tell Bella was starting to see sense, time was golden. Carlisle lent over to me and whispered, "I'm gonna go help, want to come out?"

I looked over at him and saw something in his eyes that I'd least expected. I could almost see into his mind. He'd been planning this.

"Jesus!" Some one cried from out side. Carlisle grinned and opened the door. If I was correct that was Jasper. I quickly climbed out the car, ordering the others to stay put. I was right, Jasper and Emmett were the drivers of the broken down car. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were talking to the limo driver, I had no idea what they were talking about, but when Jasper caught my eye, he panicked. He sent a worried glance over at Carlisle and elbowed Emmett. They both looked over at me.  
I could read what Carlisle said. _She's on our side._ They were planning this! This was absolute genius! I ran over to them. Carlisle excused the limo driver who went over to check the broken down car. "Oh, my, god! I could kiss you right now!" I squealed. "You were planning this, weren't you?" They all nodded. "What else have you done?"

"I paid the driver to take the long route and go down the busiest roads," Carlisle confessed.

"I tampered with the car and made sure it broke on this road," Jasper added.

"I drained the battery, took out the engine and punctured the tiers on Jacobs car," Emmett finished proudly. I laughed out loud and I grinned like a Cheshire cat. For three men that seemed so innocent, they could do a lot of damage.

"And Edward?"

They looked at each other, as if wanting the other person to answer. Jasper was the one who told me. "We don't even know if Edward's doing anything. He was the one who gave Bella the bracelet. We don't know if he'll turn up at the wedding or not."

My smile faltered and looked down at my feet. _I know this may not be the right time, but damn! My shoes are hot!_

"But he might turn up?"

"We hope so. He didn't give us an answer."

"Then lets pray to god that he doesn't give up."

Forty minutes later we arrived at the church. Emmett and Jasper walked straight in and took their seats. Me and Alice were to walking in ten seconds before Bella. We were getting ready to go down the isle when I saw Carlisle catch his gaze with me. _Walk slowly,_ he mouthed. I nodded.  
"Hey, Al. What do you think about walking really slowly, you know, the extend the memory. The wedding day is one of the best moments in every persons life," I waffled. Alice agreed and we set off walking at a very very slow pace. I could see all of my family were there. Half of them with crossed fingers as they saw me and Alice walking down the isle.

_C'mon Edward._

**Bella**

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Carlisle said softly as he hooked his arm around mine.

I nodded but didn't speak, I was too focused on breathing and walking. Everything was going to fast! I wanted to make time stop for a few moments so I could collect my thoughts.  
But then, after a few seconds went by that I tried to think, I was walking down the isle, towards Jacob. I wanted to turn and run, but I knew I couldn't do that. Carlisle noticed my nervousness and took hold of my hand, squeezing it gently in the way Edward always did. I almost started hyper ventilating when Carlisle placed my hand in Jacobs.

In what seemed like three seconds, Jacob was saying 'I do.'

_It's my turn now. _"I...I...I," I spluttered. I stayed silent for a second before I opened my mouth again. I was about to say those words that would forever curse me, when I heard the three words I'd been wishing for since the beginning of the wedding.

"Stop the wedding!"

Everybody turned to look and see who had demanded to wedding to stop. I turned, expecting to see Edward. But it wasn't him.  
Carlisle had stood from his seat, he stood, fists clenched, eyes wide. "Bella, don't marry him. You know you don't want to."

Jacob laughed out loud and glared at Carlisle. "Ahh, batty old man! There's always one! Why don't you just take a seat and shut up? We're not having you ruin our wedding day, are we sweet?" Jacob said in a sickly sweet way.

I didn't say anything, I could feel everybody's eyes on me. "No," I whispered, looking down at the floor.  
"Then lets continue."

Then disruption two happened. The church doors slammed open and there stood, love of my life, Edward. "You know what, lets not," he barked, storming in.

"Not another one..." Jacob muttered. "What is it with you Cullens? You all enjoy ruining weddings or something?" He bellowed. Edward sauntered a bit closer. "Go sit down Cullen. Look perfect view from the front. You get to see it all," Jake said smugly, taking hold of my hand.

I saw Edward's eyes focus on it, darkening a shade or two. "See what? Bella leaving you at the alter? I can get the perfect view of that here, thank you very much," Edward growled. He turned to me and I could see nothing but love and affection in his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. I could remember what it felt like looking into them as we'd made love.

I gulped. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't.

"Don't do this Bella. Please, don't do this," Edward sighed.

"Why wouldn't she?" Jake snapped.

"'Cos she doesn't love you!" Jake scoffed. "And if she does, she loves me a hell of a lot more," Edward finished, taking one step closer, his arm reaching out for me. "Come with me Bella? Please? I love you."

There was an 'Aww' from the crowd and I turned to see the faces of Renée and Phil. They looked confused. Billy was beside them. He looked furious. "Can someone please get rid of him?" He cried.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Mike! Get him out of here!" Jake ordered. Mike, Jakes best man, walked over to Edward slowly but boldly.

"Get out," he seethed, not wanting to get into a fight.

"Not without Bella."  
"Get. Out."

"What are you deft?"

"Get! Out! If you don't go I'll make you."

Edward folded his arms across his chest. "Go on then. Make me," he challenged.

And then Mike did the thing he least expected. He punched Edward! Straight across the jaw, hard and fast. Edward was sent to the floor merely from the surprise.

"Edward!" I yelped, pulling my hand away from Jakes and dashing over to him. "Edward are you okay?"

Edward sat up, standing up quickly after, not showing any weakness. "I'm fine sweet heart." I reached up to him, cocking his head to the side to look at his jaw. It was red and slightly swollen, but I knew that it was the surprise that had knocked him to the floor, not Mike's 'power.'

"Sweet heart?" Jacob hissed.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"No body should be calling her that apart from me," Jacob shouted, storming over to Edward till he stood less than a metre away from us.

"No body should be having sex with her apart from you. Didn't stop me did it?" The crowd gasped and there were a few 'oh my gods.' Edward did a fake, playful gasp and slapped a hand over his mouth. "I violated the laws of Jacob land. Lock me away!"

I couldn't help but snicker. Edward was really causing a scene. "If you don't get the fuck out now, I will hit you. It was one time and she came right back to me. How did it feel waking up alone? Knowing that it was me that got to sleep with her every night?" Jake taunted.

I felt my face reddening. I could see where this was going.

"And what about last night?" Edward enquired.

"What about last night?"

"Where was Bella last night?" Edward rephrased.

"At her hotel."

"With...?"

"Alice and Rosalie," Jake replied, getting frustrated.

Edward made a buzzer noise, saying Jacob had it wrong. I felt my face growing even redder. "She was in bed. With. _Me_._" _Edward did another gasp.

"Liar!"

"Oh golly golly gosh. Seems we're in quite a pickle here," Edward frowned, tapping his lips lightly with his index finger, suddenly reminding me of where that finger had been and where those lips had touched. "Well, how about we have some witnesses! Rosalie! You always did have good hearing! What did you hear coming from Bella's room last night?"

"Screaming and moaning," she called. I buried my head in my hands. _Oh god. _"I heard her calling Edward's name."

"Proof enough? No? Well, there is physical evidence, but, I don't think Bella would appreciate that sort of exposure in public," Edward said, winking at me. He was on about the hicky he'd left on the very top on my thigh. "So how about the one on the shoulder!" Edward suggested. He raised his fingers to my shoulder, brushing his finger tips down my neck, making me shiver.

"Get you're hands off my wife," Jake demanded, finally punching Edward in the same place as Mike had. Edward has obviously anticipated the punch because he was able to balance himself easily. He shook his head, rubbing his jaw lightly. "God. That's gonna hurt later. I'm hear to prove a point, not be turned into a punch bag!"

"And you're point is...?"  
"Bella, you're not marrying the right person! Be with me, please? I love you, so, so much. Please, don't do this," he sighed exasperatedly. I looked at him and took a deep breath. "Remember why you're doing this. Remember the five week cycle of breaking up and getting back together. Remember the first night. Remember last night! Remember camp! I was you're first kiss Bella! It's like fate, c'mon. Please."  
"I..."

"Bella..." Jake started. "I love you. We're meant to be together. We're the perfect couple. With everything we've been through, I'm willing to let this go, I'm willing to forget that you've shared yourself with Edward. But I'm only going to do that if you marry me, today."

I looked back and forth between Edward, Jacob and the crowd. I could hear some of them whispering stuff like, 'c'mon,' and 'Edward, pick him!,' whispers about me picking Jacob and, of course, people calling me a slut.

I took a step towards Jacob. And another.  
"Bella. Please?" Edward whimpered. I could hear his voice trembling as I approached Jacob. "Bella. Don't."

"I'm sorry," I whispered and took the last step toward Jacob. I could heard the crowds sad whispers and gasps. But the only thing I could hear was the sound of Edward deep, shaky breaths. The breaths he took when he was fighting back tears. "I'm sorry," I repeated.

**Am I a bitch or what?**

**Well, the epilogue's finished, if I get around ten reviews, I'll post it today. Fair? I think so! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Now review!**


	12. Epilogue

**As promised, the epilogue. I got over ten reviews! **

**These are the people to thank for getting this posted today:**

**mouse555 **

**El'EcAAF**

**BellaSwan1994**

**cullenbaby94**

**justafan00**

**nshus001**

**ItsEmilyY'all**

**nyoumi**

**tammar**

**guardian77**

**njdevil30718**

**pjcherry**

**vampgurl17**

**I hope I spelt them all right and got them all! Anyway! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Enjoy, for it is the last of our beloved fanfic. **

**11 – Epilogue**

**Bella**

I took Jacobs hand unclamping his fingers, his hand facing palm up.  
"Go home Edward," he said smugly. I heard Edward take a deep breath and step forward. I turned round to see Edward fist flying into Jacob's face. I heard a crunch, that was no doubt a broken nose. Edward all but ran out of the church.  
Jake leaned back into Mike, for a second before standing up straight. I smiled at him as I slipped my engagement ring off my finger. "I'm sorry Jake," I whispered, so quietly that he was the only one who heard. I place the ring on his palm and closed his fingers around it.

"If you leave now, there's no coming back. When he leaves you-."

"That's the thing," I started, backing up towards the church doors. "He won't." I pivoted on my heel and ran out open church doors to see Edward's just about to get into his car. "Edward!" I cried. He turned and looked up at me, tears still in his eyes. He didn't smile. He didn't even say anything. He just stopped, looking at me as if I were an angel, that it was impossible that I was there. "Edward," I yelped again, running over to him, pulling up my wedding dress as I ran, making sure I didn't trip up.

Edward slammed the car door shut and took hesitant steps towards me. But, me being me, I fell. That's why I don't wear high heels. Edward caught me just in time so I didn't get hurt. He pulled me to him, but let go of me immediately. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't sure what to make of me being out of the church.

"Are you still...?"  
"No."  
"So you're not...?"  
"Marrying Jacob? No."

"So I can...?"

"Be with me? If you want," I muttered.  
Edward laughed. "You really need to stop interrupting me Bells. That wasn't what I was gonna say," he informed me, running his hands though his hair.

"What were you going to say then?"

"I was going to ask whether I could do this," Edward broke of his sentence abruptly as his pulled me to him, latching his lips onto mine. His lips were soft and sweet with a hint of salt which was most likely from his tears.  
His lips devoured mine as he pressed his tongue against my bottom lip, running it back and forth, begging for permission. I parted my lips letting his tongue slip between my teeth into my mouth. It curled and danced around mine, exploring every crevice of my mouth until we had to break away for air.

"Can I do that now when ever I like?" he panted, resting his forehead against mine.

"When ever you like," I whispered.

He brought his lips back to mine for a tender, loving kiss that made me weak at the knees. I heard an applause and a cheer coming from behind us and I turned to see that almost the entire church had come out and had been watching us. I turned bright red when I saw Renée, realising she must have seen the hot, deep, passionate kiss from before. She just smiled and waved. I could see all the Cullens, standing at the front, holding hands with their lovers. Carlisle just looked at me and gave me a cheeky wink and a grin before telling everybody the show was over but to feel free to go have lunch since it was already paid for.

When most people had cleared my new family came rushing over along with Renée and Phil. Emmett came up behind us and whispered something into Edward's ear that made him flush a deep red, something I'd never seen him do before. He peered down at me and smirked. I looked over at Emmett, trying to decipher what he could have possibly said.

"What did he say?" I uttered to Edward.

"Nothing that I don't already know," he answered. Everybody said their congratulations apart from Alice who stood, hands on hips at the back.

"You didn't tell me?" she growled. "Why not?! I could have got you two together a long time ago if you'd _fucking_ told me!"

"We're sorry Alice," Edward chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me even closer to his body.

Alice gave him and unimpressed look before says in a very Alice like way, "You know, I was thinking about baby names..."

Typical Alice.

**Two months later...**

Me and Edward lay in bed, hot and sweaty after our daily exercise. He was running his hand though my hair, staring deeply into my eyes; Into my soul. He was everything I could ever want, and more!

I breathed in deeply, taking in his musky, masculine scent and rested my head on his sweaty, heaving chest. "I love you," I sighed, closing my eyes and thinking about how lucky I was and how glad I was that I'd made the right choice.

"Bella?"

"Mm?"

"What would you say if I said I wanted you forever and ever?" he whispered.

"I'd said, 'well thank fuck.'"

"What would you say if I said that I wanted everybody to know you were mine. From the mad cat lady across the road to the guy who sells bread in the bakery to the old granny who you fought for the last tin of beans," he chuckled.

"It was one time..."

"What would you say though?"

"I'd ask you why you were beating around the bush and not just asking me," I answered, sitting up and straddling his hips. I brought my face down so my lips were just hovering over his. "Go on. Ask me. Say it."

"Marry me Bella," he breathed, moving his hands from my hair to my waist. "Marry me. Carry my children. Grow old with me. Love me, Bella."

"Hmmm..." I said in a teasingly playful way. "I don't know about the last one, but I'll give it was shot..."

"Is that a yes?" He enquired, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No. That's a 'did you even have to ask?'!" I exclaimed. Edward quickly rolled us over, causing me to yelp in surprise. Edward kissed me like he never had before, deeply, yet sweet and loving. He pulled away and whispered against my lips, "Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Do you like the sound of that?"  
"Beats Swan," I giggled, suddenly so cheerful I could barely contain it. I kissed Edward again but, half was through the kiss he just froze. "Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong... per se. We just had sex..." He stated, his eyes wide.

"Yeah..."

"With out a condom..."  
"But with the pill," I responded.

"When you were ill, they gave you medication to treat it, right?" he questioned. I nodded. "And would I be correct when saying that the treatment would stop the pill from having effect?"

I thought for a second then I realised he was making sense. The pill wouldn't have worked. I could have been pregnant. "Oh god... Please don't freak out on me. Please?" I pled. I'd known men who'd left women after finding out they were pregnant, even after months.  
"Freak out? Why would I freak out this is... it's.... great! I couldn't be happier!" He cheered. "Did I not just say I wanted you to carry my babies?"

"Yes, but-."

"But nothing Bells. I love you more than anything in this world. I wouldn't care if you'd got pregnant that first time we were together. I'll stick with you through it all. I want to be with you forever and a child will only give me one more thing to love," Edward explained, moving a hand down to my abdomen. "If theirs a baby starting to grow in there, there's no way in hell that I don't want it. But if you don't want it, then I'll happily wait."

"I want a baby, with you, I don't care when."  
"Then lets do it, lets have a baby Bella," he cried, placing kisses all over my face.

"And if I'm not pregnant?"

Edward ran his hand up my naked thigh causing me to shudder in delight and pleasure. "I'm all for having another shot at it now, just in case."

I laughed and kissed him gently. "I'm ready when you are."

**Eight months a week later...**

Me and Edward just arrived home from the hospital, the others were rushing over to see the babies. None of them had seen them yet, they'd been out of the country on holiday and I'd been unable to fly. No matter how much I refused, saying I could stay with Angela, Edward wouldn't leave me. Which was a good thing since I gave birth three weeks early.

We'd had three children. Jasper-Emmett Cullen. Carlisle Jr. And Rosalie-Alice. Jasper-Emmett and Rosalie-Alice was because we lost a bet. Carlisle Jr. Was because of how much Carlisle had helped. He'd stopped the original wedding just in time to stall and have Edward arrive. He changed the policies on dating Co-Workers, just as long as it was strictly professional during work hours, he was fine with it. He'd also bought our house, all the stuff for the nursery and paid for our wedding.

But still, back to the point. Three. Bloody. Babies! We had only been told we were having two, a boy and a girl, but Edward has somehow managed to get me three times more pregnant than the average girl. I almost scoffed recalling when he'd said _a _child would give him another thing to love. _A_. There was only so much love one man could have.  
But Edward adored them. He was fascinated. It was kind of cute/funny to watch. He'd sing to them, feed them and change their nappies which most guys would never do. He was a natural father and if it was possibly, it made me want him even more and made my love for him even stronger.

Edward was bathing Carlisle Jr. (it was weird when I'd accidentally once said that I gave Carlisle a bath, Edward had teased me relentlessly for it, so we'd taken to either calling him Jr., Carl, Carly, bubba or Mini C) I was sat in the living room watching the babies when the guys turned up.

"Where are the hubba bubbas!?" Emmett yelled, bursting into the house. _I knew I'd regret giving him a key_, I thought.

"Shhh, you'll wake them you douche!" I hissed, glancing over my shoulder at them. I saw Carlisle and Esme first. They kept on saying to the others that, as the grandparents they had the right to see them first. Carlisle gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before even turning to the babies. Esme did the same, but looked at the babies the entire time going, "Aww look at them! They're adorable!"

Carlisle was just gazing down at them with a mix of wonder, love and amazement.

"I want you to meet Jasper-Emmett Cullen," I said gesturing to him, Emmett and Jasper high fived and came closer to the babies. He was the chubbiest of the pair with wisps of bronze hair on his head. His eyes brown like mine. "And Rosalie- Alice." She was the smallest out of the three and already had a head of beautiful brown hair. Her eyes were the same colour as mine, too. Carly was a miniature Edward with lots of bronze hair and vivid green eyes.

"Bella, where are the towels?" Edward called.

I walked over to the bathroom door and said quietly so I didn't wake to babies, "Where they usually are." Edward opened the door slightly and popped his head out.

"You have to remember that you don't really give me a chance to use towels, or want to. So why should I know where they are?" Edward said smugly, a smile creeping onto his face.

I tried to shrug what he'd said off with an eye roll but I could feel my face getting hot. "Under the sink."

"Thanks love." He kissed my lips swiftly and went back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I walked back over to the others and saw them all crowded around the crib. I walked over to Emmett who was at the back because of his height. "Please don't tell me Edward was naked in there?" He whispered.

"Nope. You'll see what in a minute," I replied peering up at him. I saw, to my amazement, his eyes were wet with tears. "You're welling up Emmett!"

"No I'm not," he insisted, raising his hands to his eyes and wiping away the the tears that were near to falling. I gave Emmett quick embrace before Edward walked out the bathroom carrying Jr.  
"Oh, hey. Didn't hear you," he said as he strolled over to me. Emmett stared. Nobody was paying attention to Edward.

"And that's another baby... What are you Edward? Sperm king?" Emmett snickered, approaching Edward. Edward looked almost wary and held Carly closer.

"I never noticed how big you were before..." He mutter to Emmett.  
Emmett scoffed. "That's what they all say."

"Hey! No sexual innuendo's around the babies please," I groaned, taking holding out my arms to hold Carly. Edward handed him over carefully. Carly was looking up at me with big green eyes, his hair was slightly darkened because of the water. His cheeks were flushed red.

"Meet Carlisle Jr." I said to Emmett, rocking Carly back and forth.  
"What? Carlisle got the name of the baby to himself? He isn't even the last in a double name!? You two have no idea what a good name is..." Emmett huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Can I hold him?"

"Actually, I think Carlisle should hold him first," I told him, saying Carlisle louder than the rest of the sentence to get his attention. He turned and stared at me – well, Carlisle Jr.

"Three babies?" Everybody else turned to us now and saw Jr.

I nodded. "This is Carlisle Jr." Carlisle's gaze met mine, his eyes wide in surprise, a bit like the baby in my arms. "Wanna hold him?" I asked Carlisle.

Carlisle, as if he were in a trance, shuffled his way over to us. I handed over Carly and studied Carlisle's reaction. Carlisle and Carly wore the same expression, wonder, admiration and astonishment. Carly stared at Carlisle with big, innocent eyes, reaching up to him with a tiny hand.

Everything was silent as we all watched the pair. Carlisle and Carly. They already seemed to like each other. Then Emmett happened.

"I dibbies hold him next," he cried.

"Damn."

**When I was writing this, I was so tempted to have Carlisle say "I shall call him, Mini me," But I didn't feeling it was very Carlisle like. **

**Hope you liked it and felt it was a satifactory ending, if not, the endings Edward and Bella gets a divorce and Edward marries you instead. Or Carlisle. Or Emmett. Or Jasper. Or Rose, Alice or Esme if thats you're thing. Hell, have all of them if you want!**

**I want to thank you all for reading my fic. I want to thank every one who reviewed, subscribed, favourited, etc. Love you all. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**X~Melissa~X**


End file.
